


Into the Omniverse

by Battler127



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Character Development, Character faking Amnesia, Characters to be added, Female Ben Tennyson, Fluff and Humor, Light-Hearted, Mild Language, Multiverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battler127/pseuds/Battler127
Summary: From death to being pulled from limbo by Prof. Paradox of all people, Barry Jonathan was placed in the world of Ben10 on the night that the Omnitrix landed on earth near Ben-or rather Jen much to his complete shock. With danger all around him will he continue to try and fix the timeline like Paradox asked or will he choose to go back home overtime?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Something's Not Right Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story drew inspirations from ‘The Night I Became Ben 10’ by DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord but without the MC/OC getting the Omnitrix, no that belonged to Ben-or rather Jen in this due to it being an GB Ben, inspiration from ‘Gender Misconception’ by KlonoaDreams.
> 
> Also this is one of my oldest stories that I've reworked to fix the bad grammar since this is from 2016, man I feel old given how long it's been since I've started this story. Sadly I've only done up to the first season finale stopping right before Vilgax shows up, I'm going to be continuing this story but I decided why not bring it over here as well? I hope everyone enjoys it on this site like they do on fanfiction.net

‘ _ What is Death? _

_ Is it the end or just another beginning? _

_ Why am I asking these questions? _

_ Well it’s probably because I’m dead. _

_ No not figuratively, I mean dead literally. I’m six feet under. I bit the bullet. Gave my last hurrah. That type of dead. _

_ All because of an asshole that ran a red light while I was about to turn on my street to get home. _

_ Sixteen years old and I’m already dead just like that. No warning, no time to realize what was about to happen. _

_ I guess I should explain a bit more than that. My name is Barry. Barry Jonathan, I have blonde hair and hazel eyes-why am I describing myself? _ ’

“I must be losing it.” Barry muttered under his breath.

Seriously, how long has he been here? Days? Weeks?

“Time always seems different in limbo doesn’t it?” A voice spoke up making Barry chuckle.

“I guess so-,” Barry paused, now realizing he wasn’t alone and slowly turned to see a dark haired man in a white lab coat, an orange suit on underneath it and black pants, a pair of goggles hanging from his neck. “Wha?”

“Gumball?” The man offered holding a blue one out.

A bit stupefied, Barry gave a hesitant nod accepting the mentioned candy before it clicked. “Wait I’ve seen you before.”

“Indeed you have Barry, although this isn’t my first time meeting you but then time has always been strange like that,” The Professor said, taking a pocket watch out to look at it. “Come on, we must remain on schedule.”

Barry blinked and ran after the man who was walking, although it felt like they were going nowhere with the footsteps echoing.

“You’re from that Cartoon that I watched as a kid,” Barry said, wracking his brain to try and remember what it was called. “The one with the alien watch.”

“Ben 10?” The man offered, earning a grateful grin from Barry.

“That’s the one, huh wow this is a very weird hallucination.”

“I can assure you Barry that this is very real.” The man told him.

“Or it’s my mind giving me something to cope with my death,” Barry didn’t look like he believed the man. “I mean come on you can’t exist. There’s no way you’re the real Professor Paradox.”

“Maybe not in your reality but in mine I do as well as other realities Barry.” Professor Paradox didn’t look offended at all by Barry’s lack of belief.

“Alright say that you are real, why are you here?” Barry asked, still doubtful but he was playing along. “Are you here to lead me to the afterlife or something?”

“Nope, I need someone to go back in time for me because of a few changes.” Paradox said throwing Barry through a loop. “Let me explain, you weren’t supposed to die.”

“... What?”

“Do you know the theories of time travel? How sometimes a small change can have a monumental effect?”

“Like time fighting back with the change?” Barry asked with a raised brow, earning a nod. “Alright, but what did you mean that I wasn’t supposed to die?”

“There’s been a big change in many of the timelines in the multiverse and somehow they reached your world affecting it on a large level,” Paradox explained before he checked his watch. “We really don’t have much time.”

Barry went to ask something else when Paradox held up his hand. “I can’t ask Benjamin because if I send him to this timeline with the way the fabrics of time is now it would make matters worse, you on the other hand can go there without affecting the fabric of reality because you don’t exist in any of these timelines,” Paradox explained to the young man. “Your death, as tragic as you think it is, was what allowed for us to have this meeting.”

“I think I’m starting to get a headache from all of this,” Barry deadpanned, earning a shrug. “Alright if this really isn’t some hallucination I’m dreaming up, you need me to go help you with something in the past?”

“Precisely Barry.” Paradox had a smile that he got it. “You’re to fix the damage done in the timeline by helping the Tennysons through their trials when the Omnitrix lands on Earth by sticking with them.”

“Stick with them-?” Barry blinked at that. “Uh Professor there’s a problem with what you’re suggesting, you want me a sixteen year old to force his way into a summer trip with an old man and his two ten year old grandchildren? I’m pretty sure I’m more likely to get the cops called on me than invited.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Paradox mused before pressing a button on his watch, making Barry stumble, his vision clouding a bit while pain seared through him. “There you go, now it won’t be a problem.”

“What are you-?” Barry stopped at hearing his voice, it was extremely different and that was before he noticed that Paradox was taller than him.

“You had a point Barry, you couldn’t do what I needed you to do the way you were,” Paradox explained to the now ten year old Barry who had baby fat on his cheeks, wearing a red t-shirt and blue shorts. “This way you’ll blend in a lot easier.”

“This is weird.” Barry muttered looking himself over before scratching his chin a bit relieved to not have any facial hair, he hated shaving.

“Do you still have that gumball?” Paradox asked to bring Barry back to the conversation as he held it out. “Good, while I have high hopes for you to do this that gumball will be your way back to your reality if you choose so, alive and well a good five minutes before the accident giving you a chance to avoid it but without remembering anything that you experienced here and the world I’ll be sending you to.”

Barry looked from Paradox to the gumball before frowning. “Any particular reason why it’s blue?”

“I figured you would enjoy the reference.” Paradox said with a straight face.

Barry looked back at the gumball a little hesitant.

Truthfully this was way too weird for him and he was tempted to just eat this if what Paradox said was true and return to his life where he knew what was going on.

In the end he just pocketed the gumball, thinking that if he could use that at any time he might as well see how this goes first and see just what he might be getting into.

A flash of light blinded Barry before he was in a forest with the sun down, Professor Paradox next to him.

“Here we are on the night the Omnitrix lands on Earth, we’re five minutes from the crash site,” Paradox explained with Barry sneezing his allergies kicking in a bit from the different climate. “Gesundheit.”

“Thanks.” Barry sniffled, rubbing his nose about to take off before Paradox placed a hand on his shoulder, keeping him in place.

“Barry what you’re doing you cannot let anyone know the truth of who you are and where you come from as of yet,” Paradox explained in a very serious tone to him. “Not only would it help unravel the timeline at a faster rate if you reveal yourself too soon, but you would be in constant danger for the knowledge that you possess.”

Barry gulped at hearing that.

Paradox was right, even if he didn’t exactly remember much of this show due to it being what, six years since he watched it? But he remembered some stuff and knew that any information he had was crucial.

“Ah right on schedule.” Paradox left with another flash of light.

Barry shook his head right as a streak shot across the sky, landing in the forest with a loud noise. “There’s the Omnitrix.” Barry muttered heading towards it.

While he was walking, Barry paused and wondered what would happen if he got there before Ben?

Barry briefly toyed with the idea about grabbing the Omnitrix before he shook his head a bit ashamed of what he was thinking.

While the idea of having something like that was cool he wasn’t going to take something like that away from Ben.

Besides, he was pretty sure if he had the watch the entire world would be doomed.

‘ _ Wait didn’t it crashland in front of Ben-? _ ’ Barry’s thoughts were cut off at hearing screaming ‘get it off’. ‘ _ There we go. _ ’

Barry stopped at coming out of the trees to the crater to see someone jamming a stick underneath the watch they were wearing trying to get it off, dressed in a white shirt with a black stripe down the middle, brown hair, green eyes and a green skirt-... Wait what?

Right in front of him looked like a girl version of Ben Tennyson who turned towards him after hearing him step on a stick, coming out of the trees.

‘ _ Okay I know I haven’t seen the show in awhile but I’m pretty sure Ben was a boy. _ ’ Barry had a confused look on his face before the female Ben spoke.

“You alright dude?” She asked, a little unnerved by how he was staring.

“Uh sorry, I just wasn’t expecting for anyone to be out here like this before I heard yelling,” Barry quickly lied, rubbing the back of his head a bit, trying to comprehend what he was seeing, giving a nervous laugh while wondering if Paradox somehow knew about this and didn’t feel like telling him. “So I’m Barry.”

“Jen,” The now introduced Jen said, getting back to trying to get the Omnitrix off before the stick broke. “Aw-man.”

“What’s wrong?” Barry slowly walked over to look at the Omnitrix.

“Just trying to get this thing off, it latched onto me.” Jen complained, pressing a button causing the face plate to go up, a silhouette on it. “Whoa, cool.”

“Um are you sure you should be messing with that?” Barry asked, seeing the silhouette and he suddenly remembered what happened, making him back up. “You did say it latched itself onto you right?”

“How can I not mess with it?” Jen asked rhetorically, pressing down on the faceplate.

Barry flinched at the flash of green light that blinded him before feeling heat.

Blinking to try and fix his eyesight he blanched at seeing a tall fiery being with a slender build, the faceplate of the Omnitrix now white on her chest.

Jen looked at her hands before screaming. “I’m on fire! I’m on fire!” She began to run-straight for Barry who understandably freaked out.

“Don’t run towards me!” Barry screamed now running from the pyro girl.

He’s been burned before working at a restaurant, he doesn’t need something like that now and it wasn’t exactly helping with his Pyrophobia at the moment.

Thankfully, Jen was quick to calm down despite that when she realized something. “Hey, I’m on fire and I’m okay,” She said with a smirk coming across her flame face. “Check it out, I’m totally hot.”

Barry felt his eye twitch at the pun before his eyes widened when Jen’s smirk got bigger and he shot a fireball from his finger to blast a branch off. “Are you crazy?!” Barry shouted, making Jen jump as she forgot he was there in her small moment of fun. “You’re going to cause a forest fire!”

“Oh right,” Jen looked a little sheepish and thankfully the blast on the branch didn’t spread much fire so it was easy to put out with Barry stomping on it with some prejudice. “Man I would’ve been so busted if that happened.”

“You’re on fire and you’re worried about being busted?” Barry asked a raised brow at her.

Jen for her credit just shrugged before she blinked. “Uh how do I change back?” She asked, now thinking about that.

“Well you changed into that… Heatb-...Girl-thing,” Barry nearly slipped up on calling her Heatblast. “So in theory you must be able to change back.”

Jen nodded, seeing how that made sense. “Uh power off?” She tried looking at her hands. “Fire bad? … Flame off?”

That last one just made Barry stare as he wondered briefly if they had Marvel comics here before Jen gave a yell of frustration.

“Change me back,” Jen snapped at the symbol on her chest. “As cool as this is I don’t want to be a fire girl forever!”

‘ _ Wait. _ ’ Barry looked at the dial confusing Jen.

“Hey you pressed that to change, can you press it again to change back?” Barry asked remembering that from Alien Force, but he didn’t know if it would work for Jen this early.

Willing to try anything to turn back, Jen slapped the symbol only for nothing to happen.

“There went that theory.” Barry muttered, leaving Jen to sit down, cross legged in the dirt so she wouldn’t burn anything. “We might need some help-.”

“Grandpa!” Jen exclaimed hopefully and took off, confusing Barry before his eyes widened.

“Wait Jen!” Barry ran after her cursing his age as his legs were too short to keep up with her as Heatblast. “How are you going to explain this?!”

Maybe he should’ve let the forest fire happen as it just got the explanation out of the way when Gwen and Max Tennyson fixed it-.

Barry just had the slight fear of Gwen and Max being as different as Jen was before remembering that she yelled ‘Grandpa’.

* * *

Gwendolyn Tennyson, a ten year old girl with ginger hair wearing a blue shirt and white shorts was bored while typing on her laptop with Grandpa inside of the RV.

She had her whole summer planned out for a different activity on a day before her Grandfather told her parents that going on a summer trip with him and her tomboyish cousin would be a good idea.

Don’t get her wrong, Gwen loves Grandpa Max but this was just pushing it-.

“Grandpa!” Gwen looked up at the voice finding it a little familiar only to see something that was on fire burst into the clearing, making her scream.

That scream brought Maxwell Tennyson, a man in his early forties in a red vacation shirt and tan pants. “Gwen? What’s-.” He stopped wide-eyed at the fire being. ‘ _ A Pyronite? Here?! _ ’

“Stay back!” Gwen warned the Pyronite who raised her hands in defense before giving a start at her hands, seemingly forgetting she was on fire when she ran in. “I’m warning you-.”

“Don’t even try it freak,” Jen warned her and the way she said it caused Gwen to pause.

“J-Jen?” Gwen asked, earning a nod. “How did you-?”

That was when Barry burst through the woods surprising Gwen and Max with him panting like crazy, stumbling while holding his side. “Oh man I am way out of shape,” He wheezed before coming to a stop right next to Jen, hands on his knees. “Y-You run way too fast Jen!”

“Oh sorry Barry.” Jen apologized feeling a little bad that she forgot him back there in her panic and went to give a pat on his back despite Max’s warning, catching his shirt on fire.

“Gyah!” Barry panicked dropping to the ground, rolling around to try and get the fire out.

Jen gave a weak chuckle at that, taking a few steps back from everyone to avoid any more mishaps.

Once the fire was out, everyone was gathered around a campfire, Gwen holding a bag of marshmallows that she tossed to Jen, her touch frying them.

“And you say that this watch just jumped up and clamped onto your wrist?” Max asked making sure he heard correctly.

“Hey this time it wasn’t my fault,” Jen protested eating the marshmallow. “I swear.”

“I believe you Jen,” Max reassured his granddaughter before looking at Barry who kept quiet throughout the conversation. “And you are?”

“Barry, I met B-Jen in the woods right before she became this fire-thing although I missed the watch clamping on her,” Barry explained looking a little nervous, he really had to be careful in how he talked here. “When she changed I was trying to help her change back.”

He didn’t mention anything about the near forest fire and he saw Jen give a sigh of relief at that.

“That was nice of you,” Max said, giving a smile to the young boy. “But where are your parents?”

“I-... I don’t know,” Barry looked down trying to find something to say before deciding on something. “I just woke up in the forest only remembering my name.”

“Wait, you have amnesia?” Gwen asked in surprise while Barry gave a nod feeling a little sick at lying like this but it wasn’t like he could just say ‘Hey I came from another world where you guys are a cartoon-oh and Jen is a boy in that cartoon.’

“That doesn’t sound good.” Max said a bit carefully thinking that either Barry was telling the truth or he ran away from home and neither of them seem like good situations.

“So does anyone have an idea on how to change Jen back?” Barry asked, changing the conversation back to Jen who looked at her hands.

“Yeah is she going to stay a monster forever?” Gwen asked only for Max to input.

“She’s not a monster, she’s an alien.”

Both Jen and Gwen stared at Max who realized his slip-up before Barry spoke up. “Makes sense, Jen, you said that came from the sky?” He asked, earning a nod from Jen.

“Yeah when it crashed right in fr-.” Jen stopped when a beeping could be heard and the symbol on her chest began to glow red with each beep.

A second later and a flash of blinding red light making Barry grumble in annoyance, Jen was back to normal as she smiled. “Alright, I”m me again!”

“Aw too bad, I liked you better when you were a burkett.” Gwen muttered holding the marshmallow.

“Huh so it’s a timed feature? Nice.” Barry spoke up adding his two cents in while stating the obvious before seeing Jen trying to get it off again. “That’s how you became Heatblast in the first place who knows what else will happen if you mess with that!”

“He’s right Jen, you better not fool with it anymore until we know exactly what we’re dealing with,” Max said, picking up a flashlight. “I’ll go check out the crash sight, you three stay here until I get back.”

As Max walked off, Jen realized something. “Wait, did you just call fire me ‘Heatblast’?” She asked, making Barry tense.

‘ _ Oh great I did slip up. _ ’ He thought with some panic.

“Well I couldn’t keep calling it fire girl so I figured why not?” Barry laughed a bit nervously hoping that he wouldn’t mess anything else up. “I’m guessing you don’t like it?”

“No the name’s cool.” Jen looked at the Omnitrix with a grin that scared Barry.

‘ _ Maybe I should take the blue gumball home. _ ’ Barry thought, his face falling as he repeated those words in his head. ‘ _ Does the fact that I thought that like normal make me crazy? _ ’

“Jen.” Gwen’s voice had a warning tone to it when her cousin began to twist the dial.

“What? You can’t tell me that you’re not curious about what else this thing can do.” Jen commented biting it now. “Come on Barry back me up.”

“Uh I’m staying out of this.” Barry said, placing his hands up.

“I’m not curious at all.” Gwen said looking away to hide her face at the lie.

Jen however stared at Gwen in disbelief. “You sure you’re related to me?” She then shook her head. “But if I can figure this thing out I think I might be able to help people.”

“What like a superhero?” Gwen asked in disbelief. “I think those comics rattled your brain.”

“You’re just jealous.” Jen said not caring, a grin on her face.

“Uh Jen you I’ve only just met you but I think you’re more the type to rush head on without thinking things through fully.” Barry tried to be tactful and ended up coming out blunt.

“Hey that’s not true,” Jen protested, ignoring the cough from Gwen who agreed with Barry. “Name one time-.”

“When you wanted to test your fireball in the woods,” Barry deadpanned, earning a wince from Jen while Gwen looked a bit scandalized. “Then you ran straight here without thinking on how to explain your fiery situation-in fact I’m amazed it went well considering.”

“Hold up, go back to that part about the fireball.” Gwen looked between the two.

Barry sighed. “I’m not saying don’t help people if you want more power to you, but just be sure to think before you act,” He said, making Jen look down before giving a grin when the faceplate went up, showing it was turned on. “Oh crap.”

“Hey I figured out how to do it,” Jen turned the dial to see other forms. “Should I try it again, just once?”

“I wouldn’t.” Gwen tried to say earning a scoff.

“No duh you wouldn’t.”

“Jen wait-.” Barry tried only to be blinded by the green light again. “What’s with these flashes of light?!”

Shaking his head he could see Wildmutt standing there, not really looking that much different really with Jen giving a small growl.

“Ew this thing is even uglier than you are normally.” Gwen commented at seeing the slobber going down Jen’s. “Put a flea collar on this mutt.”

Jen didn’t like that joke and growled at her.

“Gwen I think you shouldn’t antagonize the dog-like alien that’s taller than we are.” Barry said despite knowing that Jen wouldn’t really do anything too bad.

“And no eyes?” Gwen asked not really listening while she waved a hand in front of Jen’s face. “What good is this one if it can’t even see-?”

Gwen went silent looking from Jen to the marshmallow on a stick she had before a smirk came across her face.

Barry said nothing and took a step back, intent on watching this considering he did warn Gwen earlier.

He wasn’t disappointed when Jen jumped right as Gwen swung to smack her in the butt with the stick, her cousin landing on the RV with a grin, no doubt her other senses picked up on Gwen falling over.

“Okay so maybe it’s not a total loser.”

“Quite the Wild-Mutt isn’t she?” Barry quipped a grin on his face, trying not to laugh, but Gwen saw it and gave a glare before Jen landed right in front of her.

“Ugh, two words.” Gwen coughed, pinching her nose. “Breath mints.”

Jen’s response was to kick dirt at Gwen before running off.

“And there she goes without thinking again.” Barry deadpanned, not chasing after her this time.

Gwen however yelled after her. “Jen?! Get back here! I’m going to tell Grandpa that you went swinging around in the forest as a giant animal thing when he told you not to!”

Barry looked at her, a bit surprised that she said that in one breath while she processed what she just said.

“This is turning into a majorly weird day.” Gwen muttered about to take off before looking at Barry. “Stay here just in case Grandpa comes back.”

Barry blinked but she was gone before he could say anything. “Oh great, leave me with the explanation,” He muttered, not seeing Max walking up behind him. “What am I supposed to tell him? That Jen turned into some ape-dog thing and went Tarzan on us?”

“Jen did what?” Max asked, eliciting a scream from Barry who jumped a foot into the air, stumbling a bit when he landed and turned to see Max have a frown on his face.

“E-Exactly what I said?” Barry tried nervously.

* * *

It took a good twenty minutes before Jen and Gwen came back to the RV where Max began to lecture Jen on what happened after hearing how she was attacked by two flying robots.

“I figured you would get popular with that thing on your wrist, that’s why I told you not to mess around with it until we knew what the heck it is.” Max said with both Jen and Gwen sitting at the small table while Barry felt a bit awkward, sitting in one of the chairs.

“Sorry Grandpa,” Jen muttered looking down before smiling. “But at least I figured out how to make it work. All you have to do is press this button, then you just have to twist the top to the guy you want to be, slam it down and blammo you’re one of ten super-cool aliens. So far I got Heatblast and-hey Barry what was it you called me as the dog earlier? A Wildmutt?”

Barry coughed a bit at the attention being on him. ‘ _ At this rate I might not last until I’m not needed. _ ’ He thought, giving a nod.

“What about staying an alien dude and not transforming back into plain old pizza face?” Gwen taunted with a smirk, clearly remembering how she saved Jen’s hide from the second robot when she changed back to normal.

“I kind of haven’t figured that part out yet.” Jen muttered a bit down.

“Maybe you should have someone count how long you’re in a form if you ever use it again?” Barry suggested with a smirk. “Try and find what the time limit is if it’s running on one?”

“He’s right and with a device as powerful as that clamped onto you we better help you learn fast.” Max suggested surprising the girls before Jen gave a cheer.

Jen’s good mood was short-lived when the radio they had inside of the RV went off. “ **_Mayday! Mayday! Send help, we’re under attack by some sort of-I know you’re not going to believe me but a robot!_ ** ”

“Oh that’s not good.” Barry said a bit fearfully.

“That sounds a lot like the thing that attacked me,” Jen realized looking at the Omnitrix. “Those people are in trouble because of me.”

Max raised a brow when Jen stood up.

“I think I can help them.”

“Uh you?” Gwen looked at her in disbelief. “And what are you going to do about it Tennyson?”

Barry coughed, getting her attention. “Did you forget about the alien watch on her wrist?” He asked, pointing to it while Jen smirked.

“Come on.” Max said to the three of them.

It didn’t take long for them to hear the panicked sounds as they ran before Max gave Jen the signal she needed to mess with the Omnitrix.

This time Barry closed his eyes as she changed into the Petrosapien, it looked the same as from the first season, with green diamond-like skin in a suit that was black on the left while white on the right, four diamond spikes sticking out the back, the only difference beside being skinnier was that Jen was… Developed in the chest area.

Barry was extremely grateful that he didn’t have to deal with hormones at his age right now, shaking his head at the majorly weird thought when Gwen spoke. “So what does this one do?”

“Don’t know but it’ll be cool,” Jen commented with a deeper, feminine voice feeling the strength in this form and just had a feeling that it was the right one for the job before she gave Barry a look. “Got a name in your head for this one?”

‘ _ Did I really set myself up to name all of her forms? _ ’ Barry thought with a deadpanned look before sighing. “I dunno, Diamondhead or something?”

Jen grinned. “I like it,” She clenched her fists. “Time to show why Diamonds are a girl's best friend.”

“Did she really just say that?” Barry asked while they ran out to see the giant red and orange robot firing lasers at the cars where people were fleeing from the carnage and destruction in fear for their lives. “I think I might need a new pair of shorts.”

“Looks like Papa Robot this time,” Diamondhead commented with a wide-eyed look. “I’ll get gear head’s attention, you guys focus on getting people out of here.”

Barry had no problem with that as he was rightfully scared out of his mind.

Max agreed with Jen’s plan as well, motioning for Gwen and Barry to follow him.

“Hey be careful doofus.” Gwen said looking at her cousin with some worry.

They may not get along but she didn’t want her to get hurt.

“Don’t worry dweeb I’ll be fine,” Diamondhead promised with a grin before running out right as the giant robot picked up a park ranger. “Hey leave him alone! You want someone to pick on? Try me.”

The robot paused, clearly hearing her and turned to see her, it’s optics zooming in on the Omnitrix faceplate on her chest. Acquiring its target, the robot dropped the Park Ranger onto the hood of a jeep before it raised up a hand and blasted Diamondhead back with a laser.

“Oh that has to sting.” Barry muttered helping a little six year old girl along with her four year old brother while Max was getting their parents out from their wrecked car, really it was amazing they were alive at this point.

“Think she can handle it?” Gwen asked with a baby trying to find the parents, a worried look towards the truck that exploded when Diamondhead slammed into it.

“At this point I think she’s the only one who can.” Barry said with Gwen nodding in agreement. ‘ _ And the last thing she needs is us distracting her. _ ’

He just hoped Jen figured out how to beat the robot quickly.

Diamondhead meanwhile stabbed through what was left of the vehicle with her arm that was now a crystal blade, amazed that she survived. “I’m so glad I chose this form,” She muttered looking at her sword arm. “Cool.”

Hearing stomps, Diamondhead’s focus was immediately shifted to where the Giant Robot was approaching her and she gained an idea.

‘ _ If I’m strong enough to slice through that car so easily I might be able to do the same to you. _ ’ With that thought Diamondhead ran right at the robot and swung her blade arm, but the robot jumped and spun it’s legs before crashing down right into her. ‘ _ Oh I’m definitely going to feel that. _ ’

The robot had her pinned right now. “I think I might be in trouble.” Diamondhead muttered worried about the situation where she might not be able to win and that’s not counting how much time she had before the watch timed out on her.

“What is going on here?” The Park Ranger asked in disbelief when Max helped him off the roof of the jeep after Gwen and Barry found the parents of the kids.

“You’d probably wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Gwen told him while Barry shook his head.

“Even seeing it I don’t believe it.” Barry muttered, still not sure if he was really here or if he was just cooking up one hell of a story to cope with his death.

“Now come on.” Gwen said after taking off, the Park Ranger hesitated for a bit but after nearly being flattened by a flying Diamondhead he didn’t waste anymore time.

That was just about everyone out of the park, leaving for Gwen to turn back towards the fight right as a nearby tree was hit and sent falling towards Gwen.

Eyes widening, Barry tried to pull on Gwen’s arm to get her to move with how frozen she was before Diamondhead got in front of them, a large crystal forming from her back to slice the tree in half leaving Gwen stunned while Barry looked ready to have a heart attack.

“So we even?” Diamondhead asked, earning a nod from Gwen.

“Even.”

Barry blinked. “Well I owe you now.” He realized before a mechanical hand grabbed Diamondhead who barely had time to let out an ‘Uh-oh’ before she was pulled back where the Robot grabbed her left arm.

Not liking that, Diamondhead repeated what she felt when she hit the truck earlier and her arm became a blade, slicing clean through the robot hand.

The robot just looked at it’s destroyed arm before it used it’s remaining arm to blast Diamondhead right into the restrooms on the campsite.

“Yeah, he’s angry.” Diamondhead muttered pushing herself up with the buildings in flames. “How do those superhero comics make this look easy?”

Turning both of her arms into blades right as another laser slammed into her, this time she struggled to hold her ground, barely noticing how a part of the beam bounced off and almost hit the others, the surprise of the discovery sending her back a bit.

‘ _ So I can rebound the attacks? _ ’ Diamondhead thought before remembering something Barry said before all this craziness began.

‘ _ Think before you act. _ ’

This whole time she’s just been reacting. That was all she’s been doing ever since finding the watch and just running in hasn’t been doing any good, especially with the limited time she has.

“I got it now,” Diamondhead ran out and began to mock the robot. “Is that the best you’ve got tin can? Come on burn on right here.”

“Is she out of her mind?!” Max questioned in horror. “Get out of there!”

“Jen!” Gwen called out while the robot aimed it’s arm at Diamondhead.

Barry kept quiet with a relieved look. She had this.

Diamondhead slid back when the beam hit, putting up her hands in time with them forming together, the beam beginning to rebound. “What goes around, comes around Robotnik.” She taunted the beam slicing right through the middle of the robot.

The beam stopped immediately before the robot exploded from the attack, leaving Diamondhead to stand there some of the flames giving her crystal skin a sparkled look.

“Way to go Diamondhead!” Barry called out right before Max could call out her name even if he would catch himself in time.

Diamondhead then did something that caused the three to groan. “Oh yeah who’s bad?” He jumped into the air and landed with a bit of a thud before realizing the problem. “Well I think my work here is done.”

‘ _ Yeah I think she just lost all points of badassery in three seconds. _ ’ Barry thought with him sneaking off with the others.

* * *

Needless to say after that whole mess, everyone was tired and went to bed inside of the RV due to how they never got the tent set up.

Seeing her cousin Gwen asleep along with Grandpa Max snoring, Jen sat up and looked at the Omnitrix before seeing the sleeping form of Barry.

“Barry you awake?” Jen whispered, earning no answer causing her to sigh. “Hey I just want to say thanks, for the advice you gave me earlier, it really helped in the long run. You’re a pretty cool dude, most people would’ve ran away screaming the second I changed into Heatblast.”

Jen went silent remembering how Barry said he had amnesia before smiling.

“I think you should stick with us, we’re going across the country we’re bound to find someone who knows you, maybe we’ll fix your amnesia?”

Giving a yawn, Jen figured she probably talked long enough.

“Well goodnight, and thanks again.”

Unknown to her, Barry was awake and heard the whole thing, a look of guilt on his face due to how she basically offered to help with his ‘amnesia’ when it was just a cover for why he was really here.

* * *

Barry couldn’t believe it when he woke up the next morning still there while Max and Gwen were packing up from the camp.

Looking towards them, Barry sighed and dug into his pocket where the gumball was and looked at it.

He was extremely tired from what happened-and he didn’t even do any fighting-too many close calls hell how did Jen not freeze up during the fight?

‘ _ It’s probably better for me to go back to my world. _ ’ Barry thought looking at it, Jen’s one-sided conversation from the other night fresh in his mind before hearing his name being called.

Quickly pocketing the gumball, Barry ran out to see Max looking around. “Have you seen Jen?”

“Nope.” Barry lied, knowing fully well what she was doing-if it was the same here.

A sonic boom could be heard as a black and blue blur could be heard before it came to a stop to show Jen as a semi-armored Velociraptor with some type of helmet.

“Jen?” Max asked, not sure about this one.

The visor slid up to show Jen’s face that had a wide grin. “Yup, check this out.”

With that she took off running, the visor sliding down first and in a few seconds everything was in the RV right when she changed back, brushing dirt off of her knees with a smile on her face.

“I think this is going to be the best summer ever.”

“Absolutely.” Max had an amused grin while Gwen looked unsure.

“It’s definitely going to be interesting.”

It got a bit awkward before Barry sighed.

He might as well say goodbye. “Well last night was pretty crazy,” Barry said, rubbing the back of his head. “I hope you guys have fun.”

“What are you talking about, you’re coming to, right Grandpa?” Jen looked from Barry to her Grandpa who cupped his chin in thought.

“Grandpa I don’t think I can watch Jen by myself this whole summer.” Gwen said a bit nervous about the idea of doing so considering what Jen can do now.

Max gave a chuckle. “Come on.” He said surprising Barry.

While he knew it might be better to just bring Barry to a police station and hope they find his parents he wasn’t blind to see how Jen and Gwen didn’t argue as much when he was speaking with them, a mediator between the two.

Plus the kid was growing on him.

Barry blinked before giving a smile.

Maybe a few days wouldn’t hurt.

**_To Be Continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was enjoyable to the first part of ‘Into the Omniverse’ with the references from the Matrix with the blue gumball to how different things were shown with Barry’s involvement in the first episode.
> 
> I figured that Paradox while he brought Barry there would leave him with the choice of being able to go back-which he might take someday-and what better way then with one of those gumballs he always seemed to be offering.
> 
> And Barry I hope his personality was a bit enjoyable. A nervous smartass who hasn’t really been in a fight so I think he did pretty well considering everything that happened.


	2. The Crazy Doctor

“Out of all the aliens she could’ve chosen to go into the burning building why did it have to be Heatblast?” Barry asked with Max driving the RV towards the building, Gwen in the front seat. “It’ll be amazing if they don’t accuse her of starting the fire in the first place.”

“Not if we catch the guys who started that fire as a diversion.” Gwen commented using her laptop to watch the news where the police were chasing some runaway robbers.

It’s been one day since Barry arrived in this world and he was still a bit awkward around everyone, especially having to put on an act about not remembering anything.

“Yeah, you think she got everyone out-,” Barry’s question died at the scene they arrived at, Heatblast sitting next to a kid with a gold card looking excited. “What are we looking at?”

It looked familiar so he was pretty sure that was in the show.

Gwen frowned and rolled the window down. “Hey Super Doofus!” She called out gaining everyone’s attention with Heatblast glaring at her. “The fire was just a diversion for a Jewelry Store robbery, the bad guys are getting away.”

Heatblast blinked before coughing. “Uh I knew that.”

“Sure you did, now come on Heatblast!” Barry called out, making sure to back away from the door right when Heatblast walked in, sitting in the seat near Max while Gwen got the fire extinguisher.

“I knew I should’ve bought those asbestos seat covers when I had the chance.” Max commented, smelling the seat burning.

“Sorry Grandpa, I can’t help the fact that I’m smoking hot.” Heatblast apologized with a quip.

Barry’s palm could be heard smacking his own face at that before Gwen sprayed Heatblast with the fire extinguisher. “No quips.” Gwen threatened with the fire extinguisher.

“Oh like you wouldn’t do the same.” Heatblast rebuked only to be sprayed again.

“Easy Gwen, don’t want to put her out completely, besides it’s only day two for her being a superhero,” Barry mediated as he wasn’t sure what would happen to a Pyronite if the flame went out fully and rather not find out now. “We should focus more on getting those guys before the watch times out.”

Gwen lowered the fire extinguisher at that with a sigh. “Fine.”

“Just in time too. Jen, get to work.” Max said making sure the window was rolled down enough for Heatblast to lean out and make a fireball, launching it at the getaway car to make it spin out of control and slam into the wall. “Nice shot.”

“Strike, now to make sure they don’t get away-.” Heatblast went to go out only for Barry to shake his head.

“That’s probably not a good idea with the police coming and you being on fire they’re more likely to think that you were their accomplice in starting the fire,” Barry intervened the episode slowly coming back to him right as the watch began to beep. “Or a kid just interfering with their work.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Jen complained, changing back when she spoke. “I caught the bad guys, shouldn’t I get some sort of recognition?”

Max was already driving away, grateful that they looked like they were passing by when the Police shot around the corner. “Jen being a hero isn’t about being praised as one, it’s about doing what’s right,” He said, wanting to be sure she got this. “Besides those were just regular criminals you might face something tougher than them someday if the robot wasn’t any indication.”

Jen frowned and looked away with crossed arms, looking a bit doubtful at that but she didn’t say anything knowing he was right about fighting something tougher. “I still should’ve gotten some recognition.” She muttered quietly.

“Recognition for being a doofus?” Gwen asked with a raised brow.

Jen glared right back. “At least I’m not a dweeb.”

“Jerk.”

“Geek.”

Barry intervened when it looked like it might get out of hand. “Well we know you did it so shouldn’t that matter?” He asked, with Max giving a grateful nod to him for stopping the argument before he could get a headache.

“Well yeah but it’s not the same.” Jen looked away from both Gwen and Barry.

Max looked at them in the rear view mirror before pulling into a parking lot. “Well I think we should eat some dinner, now who’s up for some Sheep’s Tongue?”

Jen and Gwen looked a bit horrified while Barry blinked. “Wait what?”

He actually forgot about the food that Max made, not eating the other day because of what happened with the robot and today they just ate some take-out.

“Sheep’s tongue you’ll like it, I also have some of those marinated mealworms from last night.” Max said, looking happy.

Barry looked from Max to the other two and whispered. “Is it too late to run for the hills?”

He was joking of course but still worms?!

A few minutes later the worms were placed in front of them with Max eating one.

“I’m not hungry.” Jen said immediately with Gwen nodding in agreement.

Max raised a brow before looking at Barry seemingly waiting for his answer.

‘ _ Damn it. _ ’ Barry thought feeling guilt-tripped into this as he reached for one with a disgusted look, he nearly dropped it from how it was squirming in his fingers.

“Think he might actually eat it?” Jen asked Gwen, neither of them would blame him if he didn’t.

“Well you know what they say,” Barry spoke looking at the worm. “Yolo.”

Or in his case Yolt?

He just placed it in his mouth and closed it before swallowing.

“Well?” Max asked, a little amused.

“It’s-...” Barry blinked. “Not that bad actually.”

“What?” Jen asked in disbelief when Barry reached for a second and ate it with no hesitation. “Dude that’s sick.”

“I need to use the bathroom.” Gwen had her mouth covered while Max chuckled.

“Nice to see one of you kids have a good taste.” He said with Barry eating another. “Now I want you kids to go to sleep because we’ll be getting up early tomorrow for some shopping before we check out Washington.”

Barry smiled a little excited.

He’s never been to Washington before, heck he had the chance back in his world when they did a fundraiser to make money for the trip but the whole class seemed to have acted up-him included a bit-so it got cancelled.

Ironically it would’ve happened when he was ten the first time if the trip didn’t get cancelled.

While everyone was getting ready for bed, Max frowned and turned on the news, keeping a look-out for a missing child report for someone like Barry.

It’s only been a day so there should be something, right?

He was even beginning to wonder if Barry was an alien in disguise that got stranded and said he was amnesic because he was hesitant about trusting them, it was something to consider with his past job as a Plumber, that was another reason he didn’t take him to the police.

While he could be wrong it was how nonchalant he was with the idea of aliens that placed the idea in Max’s head.

The references that Barry kept making at some situations helped instill the belief that the amnesia was either faked or he recalls them.

Tomorrow he planned on trying to subtly prod Barry for some information to see if his amnesia was real or not.

* * *

“Wow.” Barry commented when they were in the Mega-Mart.

It was  **_HUGE!_ **

Or maybe it was because he was small again?

“Alright we shouldn’t take too long here we just need a few items.” Max mused having a list out while Gwen stood near him, Barry hung out in the back, his hands in his pockets before noticing that Jen was missing.

Blinking, he looked around only to see her holding a cereal box. “Sumo Slammers Cards cool.”

“Jen, what are you thinking?” Barry asked a bit cautiously, trying to think about what happened.

“Oh I just want to get the gold sumo card, it’s the only one I’m missing.” Jen commented showing the cover to Barry.

Seeing the other colors, Barry blinked. “You do realize it’s a one out of five chance that you’ll get it right?” He asked, making her frown.

“I know, that’s what stinks-.” Jen paused and looked at the Omnitrix, a smirk crossing her face.

Now Barry remembered. “Jen maybe you shouldn’t-.” He stopped seeing he was too late when Jen slammed her hand on the watch becoming a small four-inch tall frog-like being, the black and white shirt now a jumpsuit that hugged her body. “Why do I even bother?”

“Gold card here I come!” Jen cheered, jumping right into the boxes.

Barry took a step back, nearly bumping into Gwen who stuck her head around the corner after seeing the flash of light, her mouth dropping at the sheer damage with just about every box opened on the ground after a few seconds.

“What is she doing?” Gwen looked at Barry who groaned.

“She’s looking for a gold sumo card, I say we leave and deny plausibility.” Barry said not wanting to get busted for this.

It was extremely lucky that there wasn’t a camera aimed at this aisle otherwise people would’ve seen the transformation.

“Aw-man another red card.” Jen’s voice came from a cereal box that Gwen grabbed and reached in only to give a yelp, pulling her hand out with Jen biting her finger. “Yuck I have Gwen germs.”

“Can it dweeb, you’re supposed to be using your powers to help people, not look for cards.”

“How did you-,” Jen looked Barry’s way. “You ratted me out?!”

“Hey don’t drag me into this-.” Barry tried to say only for them to hear a cough.

Turning they saw a store employee causing for Gwen to let go of Jen who wisely hid. “What do you two think you’re doing?”

Gwen and Barry looked at each other before the blonde gave a weak chuckle. “Uh, clean up in Aisle 3?” He joked before it died when he saw they were literally in Aisle 3 while the employee narrowed his eyes. “Open mouth, insert foot.”

* * *

“You had to say that.” Gwen muttered as she, Barry and Jen who was back to normal placed the entire cereal section into the cart with Max giving a blank look.

“So why are we buying all this cereal?” He asked, looking at the three of them.

Gwen just looked at Jen who fidgeted when Max looked towards her. “We would’ve had to buy one if Barry didn’t rat me out to Gwen.”

“I didn’t rat you out, it was obvious what you were doing.” Barry protested in disbelief. “I tried to tell you this wasn’t a good idea.”

“Yeah but I was close to finding the gold card.” Jen said with a frown. “I almost had it.”

“So you decided to trash the cereal aisle for a piece of cardboard?” Gwen rolled her eyes. “Nicely done doofus.”

“Jen, I can appreciate how much this card means to you but don’t you think you’re getting a little obsessive?” Max asked with a frown.

Jen sighed. “Yeah you’re right I don’t deserve it, it’s not like I-oh I don’t know rescued people from a burning building and all that.” She said with her arms crossed.

“Superhero guilt? Pretty low.” Gwen deadpanned at her cousin who shrugged.

“Hey whatever it takes.”

Barry rubbed the back of his head, a bit unnerved by how Jen was being before reminding himself that she was ten like how he was at the moment.

So it’s a little understandable at how she was being a little childish.

Besides he was way worse the first time he was at that age.

They continued on their way but after getting a few items, Jen took off at seeing the complete card set.

“Man she’s really into these cards.” Barry muttered a bit off.

“Barry you mind keeping an eye on her while Gwen and I head to the pet section?” Max asked, earning a nod. “Just make sure she doesn’t use the watch for anything else.”

“Got it Mr. Tennyson.” Barry agreed, running to catch up with Jen while Gwen muttered.

“Please tell me you’re not looking for our breakfast.”

“Someday you’ll be all mine.” Jen said, sounding breathless at seeing the card.

“You’re really into those cards?” Barry asked with a raised brow, not understanding it. “I don’t really understand why.”

If they were Yu-Gi-Oh cards then maybe he would as he used to collect those growing up.

“Well duh they’re Sumo-Slammers how can you not unders-,” Jen stopped thinking about something. “Oh right sorry.”

Barry gave a confused look before remembering his ‘situation’. “It’s fine.” Barry said a bit awkwardly right when a tremor shook the ground, causing the two to stumble. “What in the world-?”

He was caught off guard when Jen tackled him right as something burst through the wall where he was standing earlier, the two of them rolling behind a counter before they peeked out to see a greenish-pale man with white hair that was covered by a weird horned helmet, wearing a black shirt and brown cargo pants, riding a giant freakin frog with spikes coming out of it.

‘ _ Oh right, I forgot about him. _ ’ Barry thought, remembering Dr. Animo now.

Wasn’t he a B-List Villain?

Jen reached for the watch only to see that it was red. “Oh man.” She muttered in annoyance that she couldn’t go hero right now while Animo grabbed some items to place in a bag.

“What do we do?” Barry asked not sure how to get out of this one and that was right before Animo saw them.

Luckily he didn’t think of them as a threat. “Run along children, go and play.” He said not caring about them before security came to get him, a bit dumbfounded by the giant frog.

“Oh he’s so lucky I can’t go hero right now.” Jen muttered clenching a fist at how that guy talked down to her while he got back on the frog and hopped away.

“Uh we have a grab and dash in electronics,” One of the guards said on the radio. “Male, five-foot-six, riding on a giant frog or toad heading towards the pet department. Trust me you can’t miss him.”

“Grandpa and Gwen are in the Pet department.” Jen said with wide eyes running after the frog.

Barry while running after her looked around as they passed the sport department before grinning.

* * *

Gwen had a smile while petting a hamster through the cage.

This was normal. Something she needed after the last two days.

No robots, robbers or aliens-just petting a hamster-.

A thud interrupted her normal time making her and Max spin around to see a man on a giant frog.

“So much for normal.” Gwen muttered a bit freaked by this and that was before the man twisted a dial that was attached to his chest to shoot red beams from his helmet right at them-or more precisely the hamster behind Gwen when she and Max dodged.

Gwen’s eyes widened in horror when the hamster grew taller than she was, just about the size of Jen as Wildmutt with sharp fangs before the pale guy did the same thing to the parrot in a nearby cage.

“Arise to your full potential my pets.” Dr. Animo said his hands in the air with an arrogant smile as the animals tore through the cages they were in.

That was the scene that Jen came across, a look of disbelief on her face. “Oh man what kind of pet food are they selling around here?” She asked only to receive no answer and turned to find out that Barry was gone.

“Behold the glory of Dr. Animo, nothing can stop me from getting what I deserve.” Animo said. “After today I will make history-or should I say prehistory.”

“Why did you have to go cereal diving?” Gwen asked, looking from Jen to the mutated pets. “Any of those aliens could’ve helped us out here.”

“Later we have to go,” Max said, intent on making sure they survive before seeing someone missing. “Where’s Barry?”

“I dunno he was with me when this guy showed up.” Jen replied before the hamster roared and lunged at them, making the trio run.

However right as the three passed an aisle a golf club swung out, smacking the hamster in the face. “Fore!” Barry called out before staring at the now broken golf club while the hamster snarled at him more pissed off than hurt. “Oh man that worked a lot better in my head.”

Giving a gulp when he went to back up, Barry found his back pressing against one of the shelves before holding the broken golf club like a spear, ready to use the jagged piece to stab the hamster if it got too close.

Jen looked at the watch to see it was still red before she saw something that could help. “I don’t need to go alien to take down an overgrown fur ball.” She decided with a grin.

The hamster got closed when a football slammed into it’s eye making it shriek in annoyance, turning towards the one throwing it to see Jen on an electric scooter.

Giving a cocky grin, Jen took off with the hamster in pursuit.

Barry didn’t even realize how bad he was shaking before Max he fell to his knees in relief, dropping the broken golf club.

That was terrifying.

A hand was placed on his shoulder making Barry flinch before realizing it was Max who looked a little worried. “Are you alright?” He asked carefully.

Trying to stop himself from shaking, Barry forced a grin on his face. “Y-Yeah, I’m good.” He lied standing up.

Max obviously didn’t believe Barry, but they heard the sounds of shelves falling and became worried for his Granddaughter.

“Jen!” He called out along with Gwen running towards the noise, making sure that Barry was following to see the hamster trapped underneath three shelves while Jen had a big grin.

“That’s right not even giant hamsters can mess with Jen Tennyson.” Jen said proudly, earning an amused look from Max while Gwen shook her head.

Barry gave a weak grin at that, relieved that it was done with.

“You young fool,” Animo snapped coming around the corner on his frog. “You think you won? I will turn Washington DC into Washington BC!”

With that said, Animo jumped onto his parrot and crashed through the ceiling windows, the frog jumping out after him.

“Well he sure knows how to make an impression.” Barry hid his fear while the store owner approached Jen.

“You saved the store, if there’s anything I can do to repay you, anything you want.” The man offered, making Jen pause and look towards where the sumo cards were on display, even if the glass was broken and the display knocked on the side.

“Well now that you mention it-.” Jen went to say only for Max to grab her by the waist and began carrying her to go after Animo with Gwen right behind.

“Was she seriously going to ask for the gold card after that?” Barry muttered in disbelief, his question overheard by the owner.

“Gold card?”

“Yeah she’s pretty obsessed with collecting them for some reason, never understood it,” Barry said, seeing them stop with Max speaking to a disheartened Jen. “I should probably go before they leave me behind-.”

Barry went to run only for the store owner to place a hand on his shoulder. “Wait, then give this to her,” He said picking up the gold card that fell out of the display case. “We have a few in storage to put on display, if she wants it it’s the least we can do.”

“Uh sure.” Barry said a bit surprised by that before pocketing the card, making a note to give it to her after this whole mess.

* * *

Surprisingly they were right behind Animo inside of the RV with Max having a nostalgic look while Jen was pouting a bit in the front seat and Gwen typing on her laptop, trying to find something out about Animo on any news sites.

Barry just sat down not knowing what to do right now.

“Ah just like the good old days before I retired.” Max commented, a grin going across his face.

That made Gwen look up from her research. “So exactly what type of Plumber were you Grandpa?”

The question brought Max back to the present after his quick trip through memory lane. “Uh a darn good one,” He said before changing the conversation. “Jen what’s the matter?”

“I saved an entire Mega Mart from becoming a giant hamster chew toy and what do I get?” Jen shook her head before placing her elbow up to place a hand on her cheek. “Nothing. It’s not fair.”

“Jen I thought I told you that you don’t need a reward or recognition for being a hero, being one is it’s own reward.” Max said to her, earning a look.

“Were you reading greeting cards there?”

“... Yes.”

Barry looked towards them wondering if he really should give Jen the gold card with how she was acting instead of tossing it into the trash but Gwen spoke up before he could contemplate that further.

“Bingo,” She said, gaining everyone’s attention. “Five years ago Dr. Animo was a promising researcher in veterinary science. But as it turns out he was doing all of these twisted experiments to where he was mutating animals.”

“So not your typical vet.” Jen spoke up earning a glare from Gwen for the interruption.

“Then when he didn’t win some big prize called the Verities Award he flipped out,” Gwen then smirked. “Anything about this sounding familiar, Jen?”

“Nope.” Jen lied looking away.

“Really? Now?” Barry looked between the two while Max sighed.

“We lost him, he could be anywhere in Washington DC at this point.”

“Or Washington BC.” Gwen muttered.

A gasp emanated from Jen who had a wide grin. “I know where he’s going.” She said, earning a surprised look from Max. “The Museum of Natural History.”

* * *

It didn’t take too long to get there where they saw both a giant hole in the wall and a feather that belonged to the parrot.

“Nice guess.” Barry said with a grin earning a smirk in response.

“I guess even a doofus can surprise you once in awhile.” Gwen commented giving her own compliment.

Jen didn’t look too bothered by that. “And you should know.”

“Hello? Bad guy inside, can you do this later?” Barry asked, being between them.

“He’s right, focus.” Max said while Jen looked at the watch, happy to see it was recharged and ready to go.

Animo paused from his work near the display of a Wooly Mammoth, hearing their footsteps and had an idea on who it was. “You are very persistent,” He said glaring underneath his red goggles. “I hate persistence.”

“We already know about your sick experiments Animo, it’s over.” Jen said priming the Omnitrix.

“Oh but it’s only just begun,” Animo said a smirk crossing his face considering how he just finished his transmodulator with the parts he stole. “See I only needed a few more components to push my work into phase 2, reanimation of dormant cells.”

“... What?” Jen asked not really the science person while Barry’s eyes widened.

“Jen,” He said in a fearful tone getting her attention. “He’s going to bring that Mammoth to life.”

“Precisely observe,” Animo turned the dial, the blast hitting the display and in a few seconds the Mammoth was alive and pissed off. “Praise the brilliance that is Doctor Animo!”

As the Mammoth stomped towards them, Barry gulped. “Where’s Sid and Diego when you need them?” He muttered while Jen looked at everyone.

“I’ll handle this you guys get Animo before he brings anything else back,” She didn’t wait for anyone to argue when she slammed the watch down, changing into the rocky red alien that would be known as Four-Arms, a bit slimmer than the one from the series but with more muscle considering how the females are more powerful than the males. “Let’s rumble!”

While she tackled the Mammoth, Max, Gwen and Barry ran towards the other exhibits only to see the Parrot waiting for them as it snarled.

“Oh great Polly is back.” Barry looked around but Gwen was ahead of him by grabbing the spear in the caveman exhibit and smacking the bird across the face before spinning to break the spear on its beak, scaring the Parrot away. “Whoa.”

“Jen’s not the only one with skills,” Gwen commented while even Max looked surprised by what just happened. “Come on.”

‘ _ Note to self either learn how to fight or get a weapon to defend myself. _ ’ Barry thought as he didn’t seem to be making any differences at the moment.

The three came to a stop in time to see Animo bringing a T-Rex back to life.

“...” Barry took a step back about ready to say ‘Screw this I’m out.’

Thankfully Animo didn’t have it attack them, instead he climbed onto the zombie dinosaur and looked their way. “I’d love to stay but I need to go claim the award that I so wretchedly deserve.”

With that Animo’s T-Rex went through the wall and stomped off with Gwen staring in disbelief. “And I thought the day before yesterday was weird.” She muttered.

A shrill cry came from behind them with the Parrot flying towards Gwen to grab her for the pain she caused it with the girl freezing in surprise before she was pushed out of the way right as Barry was grabbed.

‘ _... Well I guess I did change something. _ ’ Barry thought, giving a cry of surprise at being carried off like that. ‘ _ Not what I was hoping for though. _ ’

He was hoping that by pushing Gwen down he would follow and no one would be grabbed but he wasn’t fast enough to get out of the way.

To his relief he saw Four-Arms run out of the Museum and jumped actually managing to grab onto the parrot. “Sorry this is a no-fly zone.” She got out, holding onto the feathers.

‘ _ That was actually a good one. _ ’ Barry couldn’t help but think while the parrot spun around trying to get Jen off. “Oh I think I’m going to hurl.”

“If you can aim it at Polly’s face.” Four Arms managed to get out before the feathers she was holding on were pulled out right as the watch began to beep.

“Jen!” Barry called out praying that if it timed out it would be after she hit the ground.

Thankfully it was after the giant crater was made that the flash of light happened showing that she survived.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Barry looked up at the parrot carrying him, to avoid looking back down. “Okay she’s safe now I just need to worry about myself.” He said, wondering how to get out of this mess.

The talons weren’t digging into his arms thankfully so it showed the bird didn’t want him dead yet.

“So if I promise you a cracker would you let me go?” Barry tried but the bird didn’t even look down at him. “Huh I figured you would respond being a parrot and all.”

* * *

“Come on where is that bird?” Jen asked, trying to keep a look-out for the bird while Max was driving.

“There can’t be that many places a giant bird can hide here.” Max inputted while Gwen was looking up places in Washington that a bird that size could hide before grinning.

“I think I have an idea,” She said, turning the laptop to show Jen who looked towards her. “The Washington Monument, it’s the only place it could actually be that’s high enough.”

“It’s the only lead we have, we also have another problem.” Max said, reaching into his pocket to pass a piece of paper. “Read this, it’s what Dr. Animo left behind.”

Jen raised a brow and read the paper. “Doctor Kelly accepts the Verities Award-. Animo is going to go after him.”

“Which means Doctor Kelly will be in danger too.” Gwen realized the problem.

“We’ll save both of them,” Jen said looking determined. “We have to.”

Max glanced at Jen before looking back on the road.

While he was proud that his Granddaughter wanted to save everyone she could with that watch he knew there would be a time where she would fail to save someone.

He just hoped that day wasn’t today-.

“There!” Gwen pointed towards the Monument where they saw the parrot fly off.

But what caught their attention was the small shape hugging the needle on top of the monument for dear life.

“He won’t be able to hold on for too long.” Max said, seeing him nearly let go from the stress.

Jen looked from him to the watch, giving a sigh when she saw it was green. “Not if I can help it.”

Back with Barry, he was really sweating bad from the fear coursing through him and the sweat was making it very hard for him to hold on, combined with gravity trying to pull him down to the ground, Barry finally lost his grip and began to plummet with a yell, closing his eyes.

“Got ya!” A garbled voice said when Barry felt something grab him by the waist while something pressed against his back. “Man you’re sweaty.”

Barry blinked at that while hearing wings flying behind him like a fly and turned his head enough to see the green skinned Stinkfly with six legs, the three fingers on the two hands holding him and the fragile dragonfly wings moving at a huge speed to have her fly, the four stalk-like eyes looking at him with a grin on her face.

It didn’t take long for Barry to find out what was pressed against his back, causing his face to go red from embarrassment before his eyes bugged out. “Behind you!”

Two of the eyes turned back while the other two looked forward, seeing the Parrot after them. “Hang on.” Stinkfly said spinning around to dodge a talon, somehow managing to place Barry on her back and fly off with him hanging on for dear life.

“Please tell me you have a plan.” Barry commented ducking a talon that tried to catch him.

“Working on it.” Stinkfly returned while Max and Gwen were waving her down. “You’ll have to trust me.”

The way she said that caused Barry to pale in realization before she threw him off of her right towards Max and Gwen. “Gyah!” He screamed right as Max caught him, the blonde looking petrified. “I never want to do that again.”

Now free to move a lot quicker, Stinkfly tackled the bird, managing to slam it into the ground before she spat out some goo that trapped it.

“Huh, didn’t know I could do that.” Stinkfly mused, looking at the others. “You guys alright?”

“We’re fine go after Animo.” Max told her while Barry burped from some motion sickness.

Stinkfly gave a nod and flew off following the trail of destruction left by Animo, leaving them to get into the RV with Max starting up the vehicle to catch up with Jen while Barry stood in front of the trash can just in case.

“Here,” Gwen held out some crackers. “Mom always said they helped with Motion Sickness.”

“T-Thanks.” Barry managed to get out eating a few giving a sigh of relief with how he felt little better.

A few seconds passed when Gwen spoke up. “Hey thanks for pushing me out of the way, if you didn’t that would’ve been me up there.” She said, earning a chuckle.

“It’s fine, what are friends for?” Barry asked with a grin that Gwen eventually returned.

“Well it looks like Jen finished up.” Max said coming to a stop in front of a building where the police were hauling a struggling and shouting Animo into a Police car, Jen waiting nearby for them, holding his helmet under her arm when they stopped to pick her up. “What’s that you got there?”

“A souvenir,” Jen responded with a grin. “I might not have been able to get a gold sumo card but I do have a neat trophy of taking down a baddie.”

Then she placed it on the table.

“Besides I guess saving the day from Doctor Whackjob is its own reward,” Jen said, looking a little satisfied. “Who needs the gold card when you have the watch.”

Barry grinned and reached into his pocket. “That’s too bad,” He responded, pulling it out, surprising Jen. “I was going to give you this but if you don’t want it-.”

“I didn’t say that,” Jen said looking at him with wide-eyes. “How did you?”

“Remember the hamster?” Barry asked, earning a nod. “Well when Mr. Tennyson carried you off I made a mention of what you were looking for and the store owner asked for me to give to you.”

With that said, he slid it across the table to Jen.

“Consider it a thanks for saving me,” Barry told her while Jen slowly picked it up in awe that she finally had one. “Although I still don’t understand the appeal of this.”

“Awesome,” Jen had a huge grin while holding the card. “Thanks.”

* * *

That night, Max had a concerned look while the three were asleep, watching the news.

It’s now been three days since they met Barry and there hasn’t even been a missing report for someone like him, they were still close enough to the campground to where he should’ve at least seen a missing report on the news.

The theory with him being an alien was out the window due to the incident and how he acted with the hamster earlier and Max still wasn’t sure if Barry was telling the truth about the ‘amnesia’ or not and he didn’t want to push him with what they all went through that day.

“Just who are you?” Max asked, looking at Barry’s sleeping form.

Right now he was thinking about just driving to the police station to have them help Barry if he was telling the truth about the amnesia because the longer Barry stayed with them the harder it would be to do so.

Looking from Barry back to the News, Max came to a decision.

One more day.

If there wasn’t a Missing Person’s Report he’ll take Barry to the police station.

* * *

A being frowned as he was watching various time-lines, ones that were being destroyed but some of them just fixed themselves.

‘ _ What is going on? _ ’ The being thought looking at them trying to find the reason for this, the light showing his figure in a black bodysuit wearing purple gloves, cape, boots and a chestplate while his face was hidden by a purple helmet showing two glowing purple eyes that narrowed in thought.

Did that meddling time walker interfere or was it Tennyson?

Whatever the case he needed to find the origin of this and get rid of it for his plan to succeed.

**_To Be Continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright not much changed from Canon but I hope I changed enough to keep it interesting, the changes while small will get larger as time goes on and I build up a dynamic between Barry and the others. I also didn’t show the final part to Animo vs Jen as that would’ve been the same from the show with her being there so there wasn’t really any need to type it.
> 
> Not only that but I’m pretty sure you can see who the main bad guy of this story is from that ending and more will be expanded on that in chapters to come.


	3. The Deep End

“Can I say for the record that I think this is a bad idea?” Barry asked as he and Jen were both on top of the RV-or what he was beginning to call the Rustbucket along with the others while Jen was holding a balloon filled to the brim with something that he thought was the most disgusting substance on this Earth.

Stinkfly goo.

Yet Jen managed to talk him into going along with this hare-brained prank.

“Come on, it’ll be fun.” Jen held the Stink Balloon with a grin while they both waited for their target.

“You do realize we’re going to get in a lot of trouble for this.” Barry deadpanned but Jen wasn’t really listening.

They were currently at some lake that was pretty much a tourist attraction where Max wanted to take them for some fishing.

“Come on you act like you’ve never pulled a prank before in your life.” Jen commented with a shrug while Barry looked away.

When he was young the first time he did put both live and dissected frogs in the Parent-Teacher Conference Salad, he didn't get caught for that one which meant he couldn’t brag about it as they were really trying to find out who did that.

‘ _ And I can’t say anything about it now. _ ’ Barry was really wishing he found a better alibi than ‘amnesia’ at this point but it was the only one he could think of-heck who knows how long they’ll buy that story.

It was definitely getting harder to hide the truth from them because of how comfortable he was beginning to get with the Tennysons and he knew that eventually they would find out the truth.

‘ _ Hopefully Paradox can help me explain and that I was told not to say anything. _ ’ Barry thought before coming to the possible conclusion that Professor Paradox might not even show himself until the Alien Force part of this journey which was five years away and he was worried that they would find out before then.

Barry was pulled out of his thoughts when the door opened, the target of their prank coming out so Jen smiled and dropped the balloon.

**_-Splat-._ **

Gwen gave a shriek when the Stinkfly goo splattered on her looking to the roof of the RV where Jen busted out laughing while Barry shook his head with a hand to his face. “ **_JEN!_ ** ”

“Oh man I should’ve brought a camera,” Jen managed to get out with Gwen glaring daggers at her cousin. “That was priceless.”

Barry kept the hand to his face, looking annoyed but in reality he was having difficulty not laughing because this was a little funny.

But a snort escaped despite his best efforts, making Gwen turn the glare on him. “... Would it help if I said sorry?” Barry asked with a weak grin.

That was the scene that Max came back to after renting a boat to go fishing the next day and he sighed.

“Jen. Barry.” Max called out having a look on his face, the former stopped giggling when she heard his voice while Barry looked sheepish.

“Uh nice shirt Grandpa?” Jen tried while Gwen looked at him.

“They hit me with a balloon filled with alien goo.”

“Tattle-Tale.” Jen muttered with Gwen glaring.

“Oh like you wouldn’t rat me out.”

“She has a point.” Barry commented with a shrug, his answer earning a look from Jen.

“Hey.”

“Gwen go ahead and take a shower,” Max told her calmly, looking from her to the two on the roof. “You both clean up this mess.”

“Yes Grandpa/Got it Mr. Tennyson.” The trio answered in synch, although Jen and Gwen were having a glaring contest while doing so.

While they cleaned that with Jen talking animatedly with Barry about the prank, Max thought back to when he tried to drive to the police station these last two days.

Every time he tried something came up, whether it was a small crime for Jen to as she now says ‘Go hero’ or just traffic itself keeping him away-remodeling the streets, non-lethal accidents that sort of thing.

It was as if something was preventing him from making it there, he even tried calling the police station only to be put on hold and the call dropped.

There was no evidence that Barry knew about that sort of thing so Max was assuming that it was all coincidental.

But it was all piling up to where he was getting the feeling that something was preventing him from doing what he had planned and he didn’t like that thought at all. From his Plumber days he knew that there could be some beings who could do something like this.

‘ _ Until I find out what the heck is going on, it looks like Barry is stuck with us. _ ’ Max thought with a sigh.

Not that it was a bad thing as the kid was really growing on him and he does help around the RV with chores unlike two certain granddaughters, but Max knew that somewhere there could be a family that was worried sick about him.

‘ _ Just who are you Barry? _ ’

* * *

“Cannonball!” Jen called out that evening, jumping into the water wearing a pair of swimming trunks and a shirt while Gwen was in her regular clothes, Barry nearby a bit unsure about going into the water.

“A perfect 10,” Jen called out as if an announcer was commenting. “The crowd loves her!”

“A perfect dweeb is more like it.” Gwen commented still extremely sore about the stinkfly goo balloon earlier that day as she held a flashlight.

“Come on you guys get in.” Jen said with a grin. “The water is perfect.”

“Please, who knows what nasty, slithering things are in there,” Gwen said in mock disbelief as she shined the flashlight on an unamused Jen. “I rest my case.”

“Uh I don’t have a swimsuit.” Barry commented with Gwen sniffing the air before making a face.

“Or other clothes for that matter,” Gwen backed away holding her nose. “We’ll have to fix that.”

Barry just shrugged.

He didn’t exactly bring it up with how things went these last few days and his clothes were starting to get a bit worn out and dirty.

Besides he was pulled into this world out of limbo-he was lucky enough to have a toothbrush that Max gave him, heck he was lucky enough to have the clothes he was wearing in the first place.

“What’s the point of camping by the lake if you’re afraid of getting wet?” Jen asked, splashing the two.

“Knock it off midget.” Gwen snapped while Barry spat the water out looking a bit annoyed.

‘ _ It’s not the water I’m afraid of but what’s in it. _ ’ Barry thought knowing what was going to happen here.

Along with his pyrophobia he was extremely scared of the world’s ocean because of how much was unexplored back on his Earth, who knows what was in there.

The fact that a giant Alien Kraken was in this lake just had him scared that he would be eaten in this part of the journey. So he was adamant about not getting in, no matter what.

As Gwen went to leave, Jen began to flail. “H-Hey, what’s * **_Cough_ ** * Happening?!” She got out before ducking into the water.

Gwen paused and turned. “Very funny Jen, I’m not falling for it.”

Despite what she said, Barry could hear the concern in her tone and sighed.

“Jen has the watch, she can easily get herself out of whatever trouble is down there.” Barry reminded her before they saw a large hulking figure lunge out of the water looking like a creature of a swamp, making Gwen scream while Barry backed away.

Even though he knew this was Jen, it was still a bit nerve wracking to see something like this just jump out of the water.

The flashlight that Gwen dropped shined on the ‘creature’ to reveal that it was Jen as Four Arms covered in Seaweed.

“Jen,” Gwen sounded extremely annoyed. “You are so busted when I tell Grandpa.”

Jen didn’t mind as she was too busy laughing while pulling the seaweed off of her. “I can’t believe you two fell for it, a monster in the lake?” She asked with a smirk.

Barry who stayed behind sighed. “You do realize she thought you drowned right?” He asked as he didn’t really see the humor behind this.

Jen went to say something before a large shadow burst out behind her making the watch-wielding heroine slowly turn to see the giant lake monster.

Barry just took a step back. “Ever hear of the boy who cried wolf?” He asked taking extreme measures to be calm with Jen slowly giving a nod. “I think that’s what just happened.”

That was when it pulled Jen under with Barry taking off running towards the RV as he would just get in the way here while she could take care of herself.

They won’t believe Jen because of that mess but that doesn’t mean he won’t try to convince them-.

He gave a shriek when Jen went flying past him, hitting a tree before she got up in a panic and made her way into the RV still as Four-Arms, none of them saw the Omnitrix symbol on her shoulder glow yellow before being white again.

“Geez it’s already over?” Barry muttered making it in time to see a pillow fly at Jen, bouncing off harmlessly after she tried to tell them about the Kraken.

“Hello current event, you already got me with that one.” Gwen said, sounding annoyed.

“She’s not kidding this time.” Barry panted finally pushing himself in having to squeeze under Jen as Four Arms, muttering a quick ‘scuse me’. “I saw it too.”

Gwen however rolled her eyes. “So she pulled you into another prank this time Barry, figures?”

… Okay he might’ve deserved that.

“Jokes over you two.” Max said with a yawn with the watch beeping out, Jen looking a bit defeated at that. “We have a long day tomorrow with our fishing trip.”

“B-But.” Jen didn’t get a chance to even argue as Max fell back asleep, obviously worn out from all the driving and Gwen wouldn’t even look her way.

“Look they don’t believe us-kind of expected considering everything.” Barry commented in a hushed tone to Jen.

“But this time it’s true.” Jen said not missing the snort from Gwen.

“As if.”

“I wasn’t talking to you.” Jen snapped at her.

“Jen, how about we do get some sleep and worry about this tomorrow.” Barry rubbed the back of his head as he walked to the chair in the RV that he’s been sleeping in for the last few days.

Jen pouted a bit before giving a slight nod as she yawned.

After waiting for an hour with the three of them snoring, Barry quietly pulled himself out of the chair and walked outside of the RV.

Looking back towards it, he left to take a walk into the forest to clear his head.

As fun and amazing this week has been, Barry knew all he was doing really was getting in the way of stuff happening.

He didn’t help in any of the two adventures that already happened-in fact he ended up being the one taken hostage with the giant parrot in DC along with nearly being killed by the hamster.

“I’m not strong like them,” Barry muttered as he saw clearly how calm they were in a situation while he nearly soiled himself ten times over and for what seemed like the hundredth time he took the gumball out of his pocket, once more contemplating whether or not to just go home. “Do I really stand a chance at doing this?”

“If you didn’t I wouldn’t have asked you to come,” Barry perked up and turned to see Paradox standing nearby looking at his pocket watch. “Something on your mind Barry?”

“A lot, Professor,” Barry said relieved to see the time-traveler. “What are you doing here?”

“I figured you could use someone to talk to, one who knows your situation.” Paradox said pocketing the watch with a smile. “You’ve been doing good so far.”

“Good? I’m a mess.” Barry commented with a sigh. “I’m not doing much.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Paradox said looking at him. “Remember what I said about the timeline being damaged?”

As Barry gave a nod, Paradox continued.

“Various worlds ceased to exist because of those damages and since we last met a few of them have resurfaced unaware of their demise,” Paradox explained, surprising Barry who gaped at him. “So what you’ve done so far have saved a few realities from being erased.”

“Reality-hold up Professor you never said anything about realities being erased!” Barry stood up trying to comprehend this. “How is that possible?!”

“The timeline is like a DNA Strand but with motion, each strand different from the last, if you affect certain events it becomes unstable and ultimately collapses,” Paradox explained in a manner that Barry would understand. “Someone has been changing it to create their own world and destroy any reality with an Omnitrix in it, which ironically created this one to counteract it.”

“So what you’re telling me is that this version of the cartoon I watched as a kid-the first time around-was created as a result of someone messing with time?” Barry asked making sure he understood that part with Paradox nodding. “Then how is it bringing those worlds back if it existed after said worlds were gone?”

“That would have to be a story for another time Barry, it’s much too long to explain tonight.” Paradox said with Barry giving a frown, but accepting that because the man would tell him when the time comes.

“Right.” Barry muttered looking down.

“I still stand by what I said with why I brought you here,” Paradox commented with Barry snorting. “You don’t believe me?”

“Please you only brought me here because I died on my Earth.”

“Barry many people die in your world every day whether it’s from crime or age, out of all of those people I chose you.” Paradox said making Barry go quiet. “Do you want to know why?”

“Because my death wasn’t supposed to happen?” Barry asked remembering that with Paradox giving a nod.

“Precisely my point, the changes managed to infect your world and that is what allowed for me to truly be able to bring you here.” Paradox said with Barry giving a nod before he realized something.

“Wait, if those changes infected my world does that mean that-.” He didn’t finish truly fearing the answer.

Paradox knew exactly what he was going to ask though. “That your world is in danger of ceasing to exist along with everyone you know?” With Barry giving a silent nod Paradox took a breath. “Yes it does.”

Barry had to place a hand on the tree nearby to keep from falling over from the sheer shock of finding that out.

“-ry!” Paradox grabbed his shoulder making the boy realize he was beginning to hyperventilate. “Take a deep breath and calm yourself.”

“I-I-.” Barry tried to get out, but no words would come.

Eventually he was able to take a few deep breaths with Paradox frowning. “I was afraid of this.”

“What?” Barry asked, still taking deep breaths as he wasn’t sure what just happened.

“The mind is a fragile thing Barry, and yours is more fragile than anyone else's,” Paradox explained in a calm tone, looking up at the stars above the trees. “You died, you were pulled into a world that was a cartoon from your world after being de-aged and you’ve survived life changing events that would’ve killed you in your world, it wouldn’t take much for it to give out, trust me I should know although being insane can get dreadfully dull after a bit.”

“I’m not crazy.” Barry snapped seeing what he was getting at, his fear making him a bit hostile.

“I didn’t say you were, but the mind itself can only take so much and it seems my revealing of the dangers your world now faces might’ve made it worse,” Paradox said with a sigh, placing his hands in his coat pocket. “For that I apologize.”

“C-Can it be fixed?”

“It depends on the will of the person,” Paradox told him, making Barry go quiet. “It’s getting a bit late, I have to go.”

“But-,” Barry stopped when he looked back up to see Paradox was gone. “... Right, teleportation.”

* * *

“Come on, wake up,” Barry groaned as Jen was shaking him awake. “Dude how long were you up last night?”

Barry just opened one eye to give her a look as it was close to three in the morning when he got back to the RV and he couldn’t fall asleep with everything Paradox revealed to him.

“Just five more minutes.”

“No can do, the best time to go fishing is right now.” Max called out, having a fishing rod. “Just be sure to change into the clothes nearby.”

That made Barry blink and groggily sit up to see a pair of shorts and a black shirt nearby. “Where did-?”

“They’re mine.” Jen said with a shrug.

“... So they’re girl clothes?”

“Tomboy remember?” Jen asked with a grin. “I promise those are boy clothes, they’re more comfy anyways.”

“Says you.” Gwen commented wearing her clothes.

A few minutes later, Barry was rubbing his eyes as he walked with the Tennysons down the fishing dock with Jen once more trying to convince them about the Kraken. “It was humongous with these red glowing eyes.”

“I’m sure it was just some kind of big fish that’s all.” Max said trying to appease her while Gwen shook her head.

“Yeah so give the megafish story a rest will ya Captain Dweeb?”

“Barry back me up here.” Jen looked at the tired boy who gave a noncommittal grunt. “Come on you saw it too.”

“I saw it manhandle you as Four Arms-still can’t believe you named it that.” Barry always felt that one was a bit of a stupid name to be honest.

“Hey I thought it was good and I wanted to name one of my forms.” Jen protested with her arms crossed.

“Yeah, yeah but Jen is telling the truth-by the by I’m pretty sure it had giant blue eyes not red ones,” Barry said giving a yawn right as they made it to the boat where Gwen made a bit of a face at a bucket of worms.

“What’s with the slimeys?”

“Bait, perfect way to catch some fish.” Max explained with Gwen grimacing.

“Yeah I think I’ll pass on this, take the chance to soak up on the sun.”

“Suit yourself but you don’t know what you’re missing.” Max said sounding amused while Jen looked about ready to fish.

Barry gave another yawn as he was handed his own.

“Can do me a favor and please make sure Jen doesn’t use the watch while we’re fishing.” Max said as he wouldn’t be able to watch her at all times.

“Sure thing Mr. Tennyson-.”

“Max, you’ve been with us for a week so please call me that.” Max said, earning a slight tired smile from Barry. “So remember something yet?”

“Sadly no.” Barry said averting his eyes before adding something else. “Just a weird guy offering me a gumball comes to mind.”

That earned him a weird look from Max while Barry shrugged.

He figured if he added a bit of the truth in there he would be able to get away with lying, just had to be careful in what he added.

Max just figured Barry was making a small joke to try and change the conversation before he looked at a middle-aged man in a white shirt with a red cap on. “Captain Shaw?”

“Who wants to know?”

“I’m Max Tennyson and this is my Granddaughter Jen Tennyson along with her friend Barry we’re here because we chartered your boat to do some fishing.” Max said with a polite smile.

Shaw just shook his head. “Well what are ye waiting for, an engraved invitation?” He asked a bit sarcastically with Max giving a small frown. “Get aboard, I don’t have all day.”

Moments later Barry was on the verge of falling asleep while wearing a lifejacket and holding a fishing rod before Jen elbowed him. “74.” Barry cried out as if he was answering a math question with Max and Shaw giving him a weird look.

“Easy it’s Summer,” Jen said, sounding a bit amused as she wasn’t expecting that. “You have a bite.”

Barry blinked before he finally felt the rod being tugged and reeled in a decently sized fish.

“Nice catch.” Max commented helping Barry remove it from the line.

That was when the blonde noticed that Jen was keeping an eye on the surface of the water. “Still looking for the lake monster?” He asked with Jen giving a nod.

“Yeah, it’s not going to take me by surprise this time.” Jen boasted holding her watch up. “If it even shows its face I’ll go Diamondhead and make sushi-no no, no I’ll go Wildmutt and attack-.”

“Just as long as you don’t go Heatblast because I wouldn’t feel safe with the only land you’ll be dry on is a wooden boat.” Barry said with Jen arching a brow.

“Why are you so scared of Heatblast anyways?”

“You mean besides the fact that you nearly set me on fire the first time we met?” Barry asked with Jen feeling her cheeks go red in embarrassment at that.

She actually forgot about that part.

But as they went quiet, Barry thought back to the real reason he had Pyrophobia.

Back on his Earth he was home alone at the age of twelve when a fire started due to a blown fuse and it trapped him inside of his room to where he thought he would die, luckily one of the neighbors called the Fire Department and they managed to put the fire out saving his life in the process.

Since then he has had a severe fear of fire.

“Got another one.” Max called out bringing in a fish that was bigger than Barry’s, not that he minded because he was glad to have something to take his mind off of his fear of fire.

“Nice.” Barry gave a thumbs up while Jen frowned as she had yet to get a fish. “Bored?”

“A bit, I’m hoping the monster shows up though.”

“Jen this is a fishing trip, not a monster hunt.” Max said in amusement, although now he was wondering if she was joking or if they did see something the other night.

“It’s called the Kraken.” Both Jen and Max turned to Shawn while Barry rolled his eyes and looked out over the water, leaning on the railing, not listening to the conversation.

He already knew how it would go, Shawn would tell them what he knew, Max wouldn’t believe him-yadda, yadda-then they find the Kraken.

Instead he just looked in the water, his reflection staring back at him and for a second he swore he saw it changed to how he looked before this mess started before it was back to his ten-year old reflection.

Giving a sigh, Barry just placed his hands in his pocket only to give a start and pull out the gumball.

Okay he knows for a fact he left this thing in his pants pocket inside of the Rustbucket and it wasn’t there before, so why was it suddenly in his pocket now?!

Looking to see that Max and Jen were still talking to Shaw, Barry reared his hand back and flung the gumball, seeing it skip across the water.

A few seconds later he placed his hand back in his pocket to find it back there.

… Was this like that pen from the Percy Jackson series?

A small part of him actually found that cool before the boat came to a stop, Barry nearly falling over from the sudden motion.

“Do not enter?! What is this?!” Shaw snapped in annoyance with Barry blinking wondering how long he’s been in his thoughts.

Max just shrugged. “Looks official, maybe we should turn back.”

Shaw gave a slight glare. “Nonsense this is my lake, nobody tells me where to go-.”

“Fishing boat stop where you are,” Everyone turned to look towards another boat with the letters ‘F.O.F’ on the side as a man with auburn hair and beard spoke up. “I am Jonah Melville the founder of ‘Friends of Fish’ we closed this section of the lake for experimental study you’ll have to turn your boat around.”

“Suppose you make me, fish hugger.” Shaw said, not impressed.

To be honest, Barry wasn’t either-they were the bad guys right? Even if they aren’t Barry had to say, seriously ‘Friends Of Fish’? Yeah he’ll remember that the next time someone wants to hang out with a shark.

Max on the other hand smirked. “But since I chartered the boat that puts me in charge here right Captain?”

Shaw frowned and gave Max a slight venomous glare before nodding in acceptance.

“But what about the Kraken?” Jen asked, being heard by Jonah who gave a laugh.

“The Kraken? Not that old fish story, look I’m a Marine Biologist and somebody who tells you they’ve seen a monster in this lake is casting without a hook-.”

“Hey we’ve seen it.” Barry snapped at the man some annoyance showing. “Heck we’ve seen crazier things this last week than a lake monster.”

“Barry.” Max said, pulling him back before he could say anymore.

“Sorry Mr-er Max, something about him just rubs me the wrong way.” Barry said, trying to hint that they were possibly the bad guys without outright telling them.

“Just because they ‘rub’ you the wrong way doesn’t mean that you have to prove you’re right by yelling at them.” Max said with a frown.

‘ _ Geez I feel like I’m being scolded by Mom. _ ’ Barry couldn’t help but think as Shaw began steering the boat towards the docks.

“Well at least we caught a few fish.” Max said with the cooler he had, having six, maybe seven fish, most of them were caught by the older man.

While he walked off, Jen looked at Barry. “So they rubbed you the wrong way too?” She asked with Barry giving a nod happy that Jen got that.

“I don’t know, something smells fishy with them.” Barry commented before stopping and groaning. “Pun not intended.”

Jen gave a deadpanned look. “I hope it wasn’t.”

Beeping could be heard from the cabin-area of the boat catching the Tennyson’s and Barry’s attention as Shaw spoke up. “The Sonar, we found something.”

“Or something found us.” Jen stated pointing towards the water where something was swimming fast, a fin showing.

Barry could just hear the Jaws theme playing when Shaw shouted out. “The Kraken.”

Max, Jen and Barry looked overboard to see a large shadow pass beneath them.

“... Would it be immature to say I told you so?” Barry couldn’t help but ask with Max giving a look that said ‘not now’ while Jen agreed with Barry on that.

“It’s heading for the docks.” Shaw said with Max and Jen’s eyes widening while Barry winced.

Damn it, why didn’t he remember this?

‘ _ Calm down you missed one detail, not the end of the world. _ ’ Barry told himself right as the Kraken attacked the docks, knocking people into the water-Gwen included.

So he looked at Jen. “What are you waiting for?” He asked with Max nodding.

“Someone has to rescue those people.”

Jen gave a wide grin and jumped overboard. “Ripjaws to the rescue.”

“... So her plan is to terrify people as a fish with giant teeth?” Barry asked in a deadpanned tone while Max shrugged.

Truthfully the older Tennyson knew that Jen was thinking of the terrain advantage, but a flash of light passed before XLR8 popped out.

“Really?!” XLR8 asked in a tone of annoyance. “Okay I can make this work.”

The helmet closed before she took off running, stumbling a bit.

“So what do we do?” Barry asked Max only for Shaw to come out with a harpoon gun.

“We hunt that monster that’s what.” Shaw said before pausing. “Where’s the little girl?”

Both Max and Barry exchanged glances before Barry said nervously. “Uh she jumped overboard to get her cousin.”

“Idiot move, but that shows courage.” Shaw muttered watching as the Kraken was tearing through some ships while XLR8 shot passed, rescuing people, making sure none of them drowned. “Two Monsters? A better challenge.”

“Hold on, doesn’t the Kraken look like it’s searching for something?” Barry asked trying to distract the guy because from the way he was talking he might try to shoot Jen as well as the Kraken.

“Could be,” Max said, catching onto what Barry was doing but also seeing the truth in it. “And if that Kraken has been around for this long without people knowing then something is really wrong here.”

“Doesn’t matter, the Kraken dies.” Shaw said although he did agree as this was a bit too strange.

Thankfully the Kraken disappeared under the water after attacking the F.O.F boat much to Shaw’s dark amusement before he began to aim it at XLR8 who was running towards the boat surprising Barry as this was something he doesn’t remember happening at all. “Just a second, I’m getting one of the beasties-.”

Seeing what was happening as well as hearing the familiar beeping, Barry thought fast and pretended to trip-using the boat’s rocking to his advantage, knocking into Shaw right as he shot missing XLR8, who duck in astonishment that the man shot at her.

“Watch where you stumble boy!” Shaw said, glaring at him right as a red flash filled the area.

“Hehe sorry?” Barry tried nervously while Max helped Jen get back on board.

“Tough luck Shaw, we should get back to shore before anything else happens.” Max said taking Shaw’s attention off of Barry completely but he gave Barry a wink showing he saw what happened.

“I can’t believe he shot at me.” Jen muttered in annoyance, her hair sticking to her head from the water, with Barry shrugging. “I oughta go Four Arms on him.”

Jen looked at the watch frowning as it was red at the moment.

“Well at least he missed.” Barry said with a chuckle.

“Yeah, thanks.” Jen grinned at him. “I saw you trip into him before he shot at me.”

“No problem, you saved my life quite a few times already.” Barry said looking away as he remembered the times he was put in danger here.

For once he actually helped out-even if it was a small one.

* * *

“I told you there was something out there,” Jen said as people were packing up and driving off while they had a campfire going on with her wrapped in a towel to help dry off. “That was the same thing that tried to munch on me last night. Shaw, Barry and I were right.”

“Just because Shaw was right doesn’t mean he’s right in the head or did you forget when he shot a harpoon at you?” Max questioned, with Gwen frowning, her opinion on Shaw a bit clear with how while the man didn’t know it was Jen it was still the matter of him shooting at her. “I want you to stay away from him. He’s trouble.”

“You’re just being stubborn.” Jen said looking away as she just wanted to go after the Kraken.

“Pot meet Kettle, oh look you both match.” Barry said, earning a look from both Max and Jen. “... Shutting up now.”

“He does have a point, both of you are pretty stubborn.” Gwen voiced with Max sighing knowing that was true.

“We’ll leave this to the experts like those Friends of Fish guys.”

“You mean the guys who nearly got munched on for a couple of sandwiches?” Jen asked with clear skepticism.

“And clearly a Peta rip-off?” Barry joined in his arms crossed before wincing as they looked at him. “... Okay why did the word Peta just pop into my head?”

Poor recovery but it did save him from a few questions as both Gwen and Jen believed it.

Max on the other hand just looked at Barry a bit longer before turning back to Jen who spoke up. “And experts? Them?” She asked, a bit insulted. “Who better to snag a monster than the girl with the monster buster on her wrist?”

“I guess this is going to be the one that got away Jen.” Max said without any hesitation.

“Please tell me you didn’t plan that joke.” Barry deadpanned with Jen giving a slight nod in agreement.

“This coming from the two who usually makes puns in situations?” Gwen asked as while Jen does it way too much, Barry was starting to follow her in that.

“I’m the hero and he’s the sidekick we’re supposed to do that.” Jen said with Barry giving a slight nod before blinking.

“Wait-since when am I the sidekick?!”

“Blasted fish kissers.” Everyone turned to see Shaw walking by, thankfully not hearing the conversation.

“Captain Shaw? What happened?” Jen asked curiously, barely hiding the bite in her tone.

“Those environmental punks shut down access to the whole lake, nobody tells me where to sail.” Shaw said, sounding very annoyed. “And nobody is going to keep me from reeling in the catch of the century.”

“... He must grow on people slowly.” Barry said to break the silence before Max sighed.

“Come on, let’s get ready for bed, tomorrow we drive off.”

* * *

Barry grumbled when someone shook him awake in the middle of the night before a hand covered his mouth making his eyes snap open to see Jen who had a finger to her lips, signaling for him to be quiet.

He blinked before looking to see Gwen and Max sleeping while she had her clothes on along with a life jacket.

“What’s going on?” Barry asked, a bit hesitant.

To be honest he thought Jen would sneak off without waking anyone up and he could at least get a little sleep before crap hits the fan.

“Come on, we’re hitching a ride on Shaw’s boat.” Jen whispered helping him up before pulling Barry out of the RV.

“Oh.” Barry said tiredly before what she just said registered. “What?!”

“Ssh,” Jen looked towards the RV relieved to see that no one woke up. “Come on we have to hurry.”

“Hold up, why the heck are you bringing me?” Barry asked in disbelief but he followed as he was already up.

“Would you rather be there when Grandpa wakes up to see me gone?” Jen asked looking back at him.

“... Yes, that way I have plausible deniability.” Barry told her before they saw Shaw’s boat. “And for the record this is a horrible idea.”

“I don’t see you turning back.” Jen said with a frown.

“Because someone has to make sure you don’t do anything stupid.” Barry told her a smirk on his face that Jen copied a second later.

“Alright… Sidekick.”

Barry glared for that one. “I’m not the sidekick.”

They had to go quiet right as they snuck on the boat with Shaw approaching it, the two ducking underneath a blanket just in time.

As the footsteps echoed past them, Barry sighed. “No turning back now.” He muttered looking at Jen. “You do realize we are so going to get busted for this right?”

“Didn’t you say something similar when we pranked Gwen?” Jen asked curiously.

“Yes and we did, this will be worse.” Barry said leaning back to get comfortable as this could be a long boat ride.

Nothing else was said as they could hear the boat humming. “Are you still awake?” Jen asked after a bit with Barry giving a small grunt to show that he was despite nearly nodding off.

“Bored?”

“Little bit, I just want to get straight to the action.”

“You’re addicted to adrenaline aren’t you?” Barry asked, giving her a look with Jen not saying anything to that.

“Well not that, I just like helping people and if I ignore something like this then what kind of hero am I?” Jen said looking at the watch.

Barry frowned at that a bit surprised before he gave a sigh. “Jen, being a hero isn’t about just fighting the big baddies,” He said rubbing underneath his nose as it was beginning to itch. “Yes that’s what most of the stuff is but the real hero is one who tries to find the peaceful solution to everything instead of going in guns blazing.”

“Is this like your advice to think before jumping in?” Jen asked with a raised brow, Barry giving a nod to that. “Where do you get this stuff?”

“... I don’t know.” Barry looked away as this was stuff he learned reading books and comics along with his own life experiences back home.

Jen however saw him looking away as something else. “Hey we’ll find your memories soon.” She said with a smile, although what she said was making Barry feel worse.

“Right.” Barry forced a smile on his face, hiding any discomfort he felt before Jen yawned and went to stretch her arms, accidently knocking something over.

“Hey! No stowaways on me boat, even if you are rats-.” Shaw stopped giving an incredulous look at the two ten year olds on his boat after he pulled the cover off.

“Uh First-Mates Tennyson and Barry reporting for duty?” Jen asked nervously.

Barry just looked at Jen. “I told you this was a stupid idea.”

Shaw didn’t look amused at all before Jen spoke up. “We want to help with the Kraken.” She said, catching his attention.

“I don’t need no stinking help, especially from him due to how he made me miss that other creature.” Shaw pointed an accusing finger at Barry.

“Hey I said sorry geez.” Barry said glaring but Jen quickly intervened.

“And he wants to make up for it by helping.” Jen said covering up for Barry who rolled his eyes.

“Look I appreciate the sentiment lass, but Captain Shaw works alone.” Shaw said before sighing. “But I can’t take ye back now, so just stay where I can see ya.”

After a moment they reached the area the Kraken was last seen when Shaw came out dressed in scuba gear. “She’s probably been chased deep by our fishy friends, only one way to flush her out, with a little live bait.”

Jen looked a bit unnerved by how he said that. “Maybe I should go with you, just in case?” She suggested given how the watch would give her an advantage.

“No need lass, I have my dive buddy right here,” Shaw held up the harpoon gun before making it to the railing. “Wish me luck.”

As he dove into the water Jen looked towards an extra scuba suit and smirked.

“Let me guess I’m watching the boat?” Barry asked with Jen giving a nod, rushing over to put it on.

“I have the watch to help me out, plus there’s only one suit, sorry.” Jen said, struggling before Barry sighed.

“Here.” He said helping her get into it but paused when they were trying to attach the air tank to her back. “... I have no idea what I’m doing here.”

“Cool, neither do I.” Jen said before she was fully prepped and Barry couldn’t help but think of how odd it was that a dive suit in Jen’s size was there-.

Wait, maybe Paradox had something to do with it?

“Hey Jen be careful.” Barry said with Jen about to jump into the water.

“I’ll be fine. It's the Kraken who should be worried.” Jen said, pulling the goggles on before jumping into the water.

Once she was in there, Barry sighed and messed with his hair. “That’s what I’m worried about.” He said knowing the Kraken was the real victim here because her eggs were in trouble.

Minutes passed as Barry began to pace the boat, worried about how it would go but also feel relieved that he wasn’t down there-.

He stopped at seeing something coming through the dark and his eyes widened.

Crap, the F.O.F takes over the boat!

Taking a step back, Barry looked for a place to hide before seeing a floor panel. So he took the chance to open it and look relieved.

It was big enough for him to hide in due to his age.

So he jumped in there, closing it not a moment too soon as footsteps could be heard boarding the boat with hushed voices and he couldn’t exactly hear what was said.

‘ _ Well this sucks. _ ’ Barry thought after five minutes before a loud thud was heard.

“Don’t you know night diving is dangerous old man? Unless of course you went with a friend?” Barry could barely hear.

“I work alone, I ain’t got no friends.” Shaw snarled a bit.

“And with a sparkling personality like yours, but I know you’re lying before we boarded this ship we saw something move, one of those kids perhaps? So any hiding places on your ship?”

“You must be seeing things lad, I hate kids.” Shaw told him. “Never would’ve had them on my ship if that old man didn’t charter my boat, now what do you want? I have nothing for you to steal.”

“Oh you have us wrong we just want information, like what did you see?!”

“Nothing, same as always.”

Barry strained his ears before he heard a loud thud after the sound of someone being punched. “Well I have to be sure.”

After that the voices were hushed as he could hear them leaving.

“Good I’ll wait for a few moments-.” Something else hit the boat and Barry swore he heard beeping-.

‘ _ Oh crap. _ ’ Barry went pale as one more important fact came to him.

The last thing he heard before blacking out was an explosion.

* * *

“Barry!” Jen shouted as she saw the explosion-the sound of it masking her voice as the F.O.F drove off.

Diving underwater, Jen looked throughout the remains of the ship worried out of her mind and hoping he got off the boat in time before she saw Barry’s body floating with the burning debris, some blood going down the side of his face along with some burns showing before she grabbed him and pulled him up.

Breaking the surface, struggling with the added weight, Jen saw her watch was finally green, something that annoyed her as it would’ve been better sooner.

So she pulled Barry to one of the boards and went to try to wake him up.

Coughing could be heard as Barry threw water up, Jen looking extremely relieved. “You’re alive.” She would’ve hugged him too if it wasn’t for the fact they were barely above the water.

“... What?” Barry shouted his ears ringing and clogged with water.

Jen looked at him before looking towards the other boat. “Shaw is captured.” She said and this time Barry heard her.

“What are you waiting for? Go!” Jen gave Barry a worried look. “I’m fine now go.”

Jen hesitated before giving a nod.

Climbing on top of another board, she messed with the watch and a second later Stinkfly was taking to the air right after the bad guys.

As soon as she was out of sight, Barry coughed, this time some blood came out. “I can’t believe I’m still alive.” He muttered the taste of iron in his mouth.

He survived a freaking explosion.

Looking down, Barry froze when he saw a huge shadow pass underneath him.

“Oh God no,” Barry muttered with the head of the Kraken breaking the surface looking right at him. “Come on are you freaking kidding me?! Give me a break already!”

His heart was pounding in sheer terror against his ribcage as the Kraken lowered its head to look at him.

“... I definitely crapped myself.” Barry muttered, closing his eyes, waiting to be eaten, especially when it grabbed him with one of the tentacles on its face.

Much to his surprise, Barry saw that it didn’t go straight for its mouth, instead it began to swim towards shore while holding him.

“Y-You’re not going to eat me?” Barry asked in disbelief.

It’s eyes just glanced at him before giving a nod.

It just understood him.

His disbelief turned into relief.

* * *

“Any sign of Jen, Barry and Shaw?” Max asked with Gwen using a pair of binoculars looking for them.

He was extremely annoyed after waking up to use the bathroom only to find that both his super-powered Granddaughter and the maybe amnesic boy were gone, it didn’t take a genius to figure out where they went.

“No sign of them-.” Gwen stopped when she heard the Omnitrix beeping the two of them looking up to see Stinkfly heading their way with a tied up Shaw only for the watch to time-out mid flight, Jen screaming as she landed on the collapsible shade.

“Ooh I hate it when that happens.” Jen muttered with Shaw still knocked out.

“Jen.” Max helped her down only to pause. “Where’s Barry?”

“He’s still in the water-.”

“I’m right here.” They turned to see Barry kind of limping towards them, it turns out the explosion did some damage to his ankle-it wasn’t broken or fractured thankfully just sore.

“Whoa, how did you get here so fast?” Jen asked in surprise.

“Forget that, what happened to you?” Gwen asked, seeing his state.

“Uh yeah long story short the boat blew up and then the Kraken gave me a ride to shore.” Barry said wincing as Max gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Come on, we should get you looked at.”

* * *

“And the Kraken’s nest is full of eggs, no wonder she’s still attacking everything.” Jen explained with Shaw awake and untied while Max was bandaging up Barry’s forehead where the burns were the worst after he got cleaned up. “Jonah is stealing her eggs.”

“And I think I know who Jonah is,” Gwen said, getting the attention. “I did some digging on Friends of Fish-.”

“Still a stupid name.” Barry interjected.

Gwen continued as if he didn’t say that but she did give him a bemused look. “It’s not listed on any environmental website, but I did find this,” She turned her laptop around to show various pictures of Jonah. “He isn’t a friend to any sort of wildlife, he travels around the world poaching rare animals, then crates them up and sells them to private collectors.”

“Crates them up-?” Jen’s eyes lit up after she held her chin for a second. “I bet that the crate the Kraken took back had her eggs in them.”

“Looks like we were both a little hard-headed.” Max said slamming a fist down on the armrest of his chair.

“We have to stop them, I remember them saying something about heading down to the Cannery.”

“This doesn’t change a thing, Mommy or not this beast is mine.” Shaw said standing up with Barry glaring at him.

“Hey that ‘beast’ saved my life you old man.” Barry snapped at him.

Shaw just ignored him, not wanting to admit that he was right as he left. “Come on, I have a spare boat at the docks, we’ll head them off.”

“Or we could call the police.” Barry deadpanned at him. “I’m certain this Jonah is wanted by the authorities.”

“And risk them facing the Kraken?” Jen asked with a smirk. “We’ll call them as we do this.”

Max however got up. “Come on, let’s get the boat before he gets back.” He said, stopping Barry who stood up. “You wait here-.”

“Sorry Max but you want me to stay in the same area as him when he realizes you steal his boat?” Barry asked, making Max pause at his point.

“Fine but you stay in the boat, understand?”

Barry gave a nod.

* * *

Needless to say, Shaw didn’t take them stealing the boat too well but they were too far away to hear him despite Jen apologizing to him.

“Don’t think we’re not going to talk about you two sneaking off like that when this is done.” Max said making both Jen and Barry wince. “You won’t be in too big of trouble given your hunches were right but you shouldn’t have done that.”

“Yes Grandpa.” Jen said looking down.

“It won’t happen again.” Barry tried to promise but Max just looked towards them.

“Even I know it probably will.” Gwen commented right as they made it underneath the docks of the Cannery.

“Alright you two go find the eggs.” Jen said seeing the watch charged.

“You’re going to kick their butts?” Barry asked with Jen giving a nod. “Cool, punch one of them for me will you?”

“Deal.” Jen said to him before turning into Ripjaws and Barry couldn’t help but shake his head at the difference between this one and Ben was the fact that Ripjaws was wearing a two-piece scale-like bikini.

Max gave a nod before looking at Barry. “Remember-.”

“Stay in the boat, got it.” Barry said to him. “Scouts honor.”

At that moment the Kraken shot out of the water knocking everyone into the water, making that promise moot as its head slammed through the docks.

Barry broke the surface spitting water out. “Good thing I’m not a scout.” He muttered before Max and Gwen followed suit coughing.

“Okay new plan follow us, but be careful.” Max said while Ripjaws stayed underwater.

Making their way through the Cannery Max, Gwen and Barry could hear the roars outside. “Man I would hate to be those F.O.F people.” Barry muttered, Gwen giving a nod right as they saw another room where one of them was getting some guns.

Barry stared at the guns, a bit tempted to grab one for himself as he could see a pistol there.

Max turned to them and started to make hand gestures as if this was a military operation and after a few gestures Barry spoke up. “You getting this?” He asked Gwen.

“Not a word.”

Max blinked before doing a facepalm forgetting that they were children with everything that happened.

A trap door opened to show another F.O.F guy who was knocked off the docks by the Kraken earlier-amazing he survived really and aimed a pistol at them.

Max quickly got in front of Gwen and Barry. “Okay buddy we can either do this the easy way or the hard way.” He said cracking his knuckles. “What’s it going to be?”

The guy smirked and turned the safety off right as a tentacle slammed through the floor behind him, causing for his smirk to disappear.

“Go high!” Max ordered as there were fish hooks above them and the three jumped, using their weight to have the fish hooks slide across right as the Kraken broke the floor underneath him.

“Is it bad I’m getting used to this?” Gwen asked, wishing for once they could do something normal.

The other guy went to shoot the Kraken but ended up running into Max’s foot as Gwen let go landing on the guys head making sure he was knocked out.

After a moment Gwen looked at Max. “Is this the easy way or the hard way?” She asked with a frown while Max looked amused.

“When this is over can you teach me to move like that?” Barry asked as Gwen’s gymnastics looked extremely handy here.

“Hm I’ll think about it.” Gwen said to him.

“Come on, we need to go.” Max said, gesturing for them to follow him.

Barry hesitated before he ran into the room and grabbed the metal high-tech pistol pocketing it before pulling his shirt over the handle.

Thankfully the safety looked the same as a regular gun so he could see it was on.

After that he ran after Max and Gwen, feeling safer now that he had a weapon.

He made it in time to see Shaw rowing his boat towards. “I got one, a Kraken, one of the eggs must’ve hatched.” He said with Barry seeing Ripjaws in the net looking a bit uncomfortable. “Imagine this trophy on my wall.”

He didn’t seem to hear the beeping while he spoke and Max despite being a little angry at what the man was saying considering that was his granddaughter put on an amused face. “I don’t think your catch of the day is exactly what you think it is.”

Looking confused as the red light flashed behind him, Shaw turned back to see Jen in the net looking sheepish.

Now the confusion was evident on Shaw’s face as he took his cap off to scratch his head. “But I could’ve sworn.”

* * *

Back in the RV, Barry looked ready to pass out as it has been two nights without much sleep for him while Jen was playing Sumo Slammers and Gwen typing on a laptop.

They had Barry checked out at the Hospital earlier due to the fact that he was in an explosion, although the story they gave was that Barry woke up early and wanted to cook something but the water spilled on him, missing most of him-to explain the burns.

It was a bit tricky but they got away with it, although Max was also worried about something else.

The Hospital couldn’t find any records on Barry and it took a lot of lying through his teeth to talk his way out of that and was thankful that the doctors he spoke to were ex-Plumbers just like him, but now he was even more certain that the boy was hiding something.

After all, people with no hospital records don’t just appear out of nowhere. But he kept quiet about his suspicions.

So far despite all the weirdness of this situation, Barry hasn’t really done anything to warrant any distrust, in fact he’s done nothing but help them upon Jen finding the watch-could Barry be connected to it in any way? The events that day just proved to Max that Barry didn’t have any amnesia, but if that was true why lie about it?

While he wanted to find out the answers of what was going on, after everything Barry has done for them he was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt for now and hopefully Barry would trust them enough to tell the truth.

He looked in his rear view mirror to see Jen elbow Barry awake much to the boy's annoyance to try and get him into Sumo Slammers while Gwen made a remark that had Barry snort earning a glare from Jen.

Max couldn’t help but smile.

This was another reason he was giving Barry the benefit of the doubt, both Gwen and Jen got along quite a bit with him around as a mediator and he could see clearly that Barry had no ill will towards them if his interactions were to be believed.

“Excuse me, I’m going to use the bathroom.” Barry muttered standing up to head in there.

As he did that and locked the door, Barry took the pistol out of its hiding space in there and looked at it along with the gumball in his pocket.

“Good thing Dad taught me how to shoot a gun at the shooting range.” Barry muttered looking it over as he was itching to take it apart to clean it and put it back together but he put it back.

Once that was done he gazed at the gumball before pocketing it.

All of his doubt was now gone after that adventure with the Kraken.

While he still worried about his place in this world in trying to fix the damages it was what Paradox that told him that made his resolve.

There wouldn’t be a world for him to go back to if he eats this or fails, so he can’t quit or feel doubt.

“Mom. Dad. wait for me.” Barry whispered, pocketing the gumball and flushing the toilet to make it look like he was leaving.

For now, until his job in this world is complete, he’s going to help out in any way he can.

**_To Be Continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, third chapter done, I hope you enjoyed this one as it had more original content than anything else and it’s a lot longer than the last two chapters.
> 
> Major progress for Barry who was in doubt now having resolve and a weapon-those guns the Friends of Fish (Still think that’s a stupid name) seemed high-tech so I had him snatch one along with him slowly getting more comfortable with the Tennysons.
> 
> Now Max knows for sure that Barry is hiding something but for now is willing to go along with it, he has no other clues for now because how can you look for a family if you don’t have any papers to look into?
> 
> Also we had Paradox show up again and this time it’s shown that Barry has an extremely fragile mind. After all, how does one stay sane by experiencing death? Being pulled out of limbo into a world that is a cartoon to you and then the deadly situations that follow? You don’t, think of it as something to expand on much later.
> 
> Finally Barry was kind of useful in this chapter with making sure Jen wasn’t shot by Shaw and giving his little ‘words of wisdom’ that he knows along with the reasons for his Pyrophobia.


	4. Attack of the Old People

Barry stood to the side with a bit of a bored look on his face while both Jen and Gwen were looking through the different Ice Cream flavors with Max outside at an ATM.

“What do you have that’s nonfat with less than three percent sugar?” Gwen asked with the guy at the counter looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

“Napkins,” He said sarcastically, looking from a now frowning Gwen to Jen. “What about you kid?”

Jen went to answer only for a noise to make them turn their head to see someone approaching the ATM with a hook that was chained to a truck, making it obvious what was about to happen. “I’m about to go Rocky Road.” She quipped making her order before running out there, activating the watch.

The man raised a brow before chalking it up with a kid being a kid and looked at Barry who cupped his chin in thought.

He was never one to turn down ice cream.

“Do you have any Berry Sherbet?” He asked with Gwen giving a snort. “What?”

“Berry Sherbet? Any particular reason you like that one?” Gwen asked with Barry blinking before he thought about the similarity to his name.

“I like fruit, sue me.” Barry said with a shrug whilst crossing his arms. “So what are you ordering?”

As he spoke he looked out the window to enjoy the show of Jen as Upgrade taking down the robbers-he has to say she was getting much better at this since she first got that watch.

Using Upgrade in that situation was smart.

It was mildly entertaining seeing them go down.

“I’ll just take a Vanilla Ice Cream.” Gwen said, the man giving a nod as he got to work.

Barry had to give the man credit for not even blinking as Upgrade was taking down the would-be robbers.

Moments later they were exiting the ice cream shop, Gwen holding hers while Barry was holding his and Jen’s cone right as Max placed a foot on the chest of the robber who pushed him away from the ATM. “Where do you think you’re going?” He asked sarcastically looking from him to Upgrade. “Good work Jen.”

“Oh yeah, I’m ready for anything, bring it on,” Upgrade gloated, her voice sounding like a robot. “What’s next?”

“We’re heading off to see your Aunt Vera for the weekend.” Max said and Barry could just see the anticipation fade away on Upgrade’s stance.

“Boring old Aunt Vera?!” Upgrade asked in disbelief falling to her knees. “Nooo.”

The watch seemed to have timed out right as she did that while Barry raised a brow.

“Should I ask?” Truthfully he didn’t see anything boring about seeing her Aunt Vera because he rarely saw his family back home due to his parents living far away from both sides of them.

“It’s just Jen being Jen.” Gwen said with Barry accepting that before approaching Jen.

“You might want to start eating this before it melts.” Barry said holding the Rocky Road out while he had his Sherbert Ice Cream.

Jen just had a defeated look on her face while she licked her ice cream moments later on the road.

“You know when Aunt Vera said she wanted to move away from it all she really meant away from it all.” Gwen commented, finishing her Ice Cream up already.

“This whole summer was supposed to be F.U.N, not hanging out at some old ladies place.” Jen muttered absently licking her ice cream that was beginning to melt.

“I like Aunt Vera.” Gwen commented, Jen rolling her eyes in response to that.

“Duh that’s because you act like you’re a hundred years old.”

“Well I can’t say anything because I don’t know this ‘Aunt Vera’ of yours but shouldn’t you be a bit happier you’re seeing family?” Barry asked curiously.

“He has a point Jen, she doesn’t see us all that much.” Gwen said with Jen looking out the window.

“That doesn’t make it any less boring.”

“Yeah well we could use a little boring with everything that’s happened,” Gwen said sitting back down with her arms crossed. “No Aliens, Robots or Lake Monsters.”

Barry just shrugged and looked out the window to watch the other cars pass by.

This one he definitely remembered.

It was those shape shifting aliens that impersonated old people, what were they called? It started with an ‘L’.

… Gwen is going to be annoyed when she finds out this wasn’t going to be normal-heck he never really seen the Tennysons do anything normal in the series.

Deciding to put it in the back of his mind, Barry turned back to see Gwen now on her laptop while Jen was still pouting a bit.

“This is going to be so boring,” Jen muttered with them just now reaching the neighborhood. “Their idea of excitement in this place is probably watching the grass grow or something.”

Jen looked out the window just in time to see an elderly fall from the roof, but ended up doing a backflip landing perfectly.

“Whoa did you guys see that?!”

“I did.” Barry said mentally giving the flip a ten while Gwen looked up from her laptop only seeing other elderly people walking by.

“See what? The heat must be frying that pea-sized brain of yours.”

“You two are just incapable of getting along aren’t you?” Barry deadpanned as Gwen had a smirk for her comment while Jen glared at her looking at the watch to see it was still recharging.

“What was your first clue?” Gwen asked, still sore about the Stinkfly goo balloon.

Deciding not to get involved lest he had to choose sides, Barry wisely leaned back.

* * *

Barry felt uncomfortable as they stepped out of the RV with the sun burning down on them. “Man you weren’t kidding about the heat,” He muttered, already beginning to sweat. “This is insane.”

“I know, why do old people always have to live where it’s so hot?” Jen had a hand over her head to try to shade her eyes before crying out as something cold splashed against her neck, turning to glare at Gwen who looked mischievous for once while holding a water gun.

“... Now I can see the resemblance,” Barry quipped, earning a shot to the face from the water gun, honestly it felt better than the scorching heat. “Thanks.”

Looking around the tranquil neighborhood, Barry found himself looking at Vera’s neighbor Marty at the same time as Jen to see him give out some sort of roar with his head turning at an unnatural angle before closing the blinds.

“They really know how to make you feel welcomed here.” Jen said a bit freaked by that as that wasn’t normal.

Barry went to make a comment about him being the grudge before catching himself as that would blow his cover-... Do they even have the grudge here?

He managed to find the time to look some stuff up as Gwen showed him a few things on the internet to see if he would recognize some stuff that were on there.

Stuff like TV shows, movies or music.

He didn’t recognize anything, the cartoons were extremely different and they had no DC or Marvel Comics which had him close to shambles because he loved reading those ones.

They also don’t have his favorite games, so no Dead Space or Dragon Age-... Then again given his current age he wouldn’t be allowed to play them. The curse of being ten once more is that you can’t play the best games or buy them without help… Well that and the thought of going through puberty again had Barry a bit uncomfortable.

“Just watch your cheeks, Vera is a pincher.” Max warned with a chuckle right as the door opened to show Vera Tennyson, an elderly woman in a purple shirt and shorts.

“Max.” Vera called out in joy with Max having a smile.

“Vera.” The two siblings exchanged a hug with some chuckles.

“I can’t believe you’re finally here and look at these two,” Vera said letting go of Max to give Gwen a hug before pinching her cheeks. “So grown up.”

“Ow.” Gwen muttered while Vera did the same to Jen who winced, repeating what her cousin said.

After that Vera noticed Barry who tensed, looking ready to run for the hills if she tried to pinch his cheeks. “Oh who’s this?” She asked curiously.

“This is Barry, he's a friend of Jen and Gwen’s.” Max said reaching back to push Barry forward a bit so he wouldn’t be able to run.

“Aw he’s so adorable.” Vera began pinching Barry’s cheeks as he winced.

Gwen and Jen weren’t kidding, this hurts.

“Well come on in, I can’t wait to chew the fat with all of you,” Vera said with a smile, leading them into her home. “You arrived just in time for dinner.”

Barry blinked as it was only two in the afternoon, shouldn’t that be lunch?

“Ugh,” Jen covered her nose. “Why do old people’s houses always smell like somebody is cooking socks or something?”

“Rude much?” Barry asked, looking at her.

Sure the smell can be a bit much but it wasn’t that bad.

“Yeah Jen, Aunt Vera could hear you.” Gwen chastised her with Jen sticking her tongue out at them.

“Sure both of you team up on me.” Jen said, crossing her arms. “You can’t honestly tell me this is fun.”

“Yes I can.” Gwen said with no hesitation.

Jen just quirked a brow looking from Gwen to Barry who she saw hesitate. “We only just got here so I can’t say anything yet.” He said hoping she would drop it.

Moments later they were eating dinner, well Barry, Max and Vera were while Gwen and Jen looked at theirs. “So what’s this brown stuff in the mold?”Max asked curiously.

“Pork Chops and the white parts are cauliflower.” Vera said proudly with both Gwen and Jen making a face before seeing Barry continue eating.

Seeing their stares he just shrugged and took another bite.

Food was food. Plus he loved Pork Chops and growing up the first time he outgrew the childish hatred of vegetables.

This was his first time eating them in gelatin form though, so it was a new experience he was happy to take.

“So Jen, what have you been doing so far this summer?” Vera asked curiously.

Jen just put down her spoon. “Dealing with alien life forms.” She said with no hesitation whatsoever.

Vera began to chuckle. “Oh you.” She said when Barry spoke up.

“Man this is delicious,” He said with Vera smiling and she reached over to pinch his cheek since he was nearby. “Ow.”

“That’s nice of you dear, what about you? Have you been dealing with alien life forms too?” Vera asked with a chuckle.

Barry contemplated his answer before saying. “Yup.” Not wanting to say anything about his ‘supposed’ amnesia.

“Aunt Vera, is that a stuffed North Carolina Cardinal?” Gwen asked, catching Barry’s attention before he saw Jen slide some Gelatin Pork Chops onto his plate.

“What? You’ll eat it.” Jen said not wanting to eat this.

Barry just shrugged, not denying it.

More for him.

“Very perceptive and did you know they’re the state bird that’s usually seen in Winter?” Vera asked with Gwen giving a nod.

“Well I’m stuffed.” Jen said as Barry devoured the food in front of him, giving off a burp that sounded real, earning a disgusted look from Gwen while Barry chuckled a bit childishly.

Then Barry blinked.

Okay since when did he act this childishly?

“Jen, do you want some candy?” Vera offered, the girl giving a grin.

“Now we’re talking.” She said taking a bite only to make a face and cough. “Coffee as a candy?!”

Barry now looked at the dish with interest, ignoring how disgusted Jen sounded.

Another thing he missed from being sixteen was that he could drink coffee in the morning and he was pretty sure Max wouldn’t let them get any with their current ages.

“I need to use the bathroom.” Jen said, running off.

Finishing the Gelatin Pork Chops, Barry grinned a bit as he gave a slight burp.

‘ _ I should really look into getting the recipe while I’m here. _ ’ Barry thought as this would be nice to make back home.

He saw the flash of green light underneath the bathroom door and sighed.

Looks like Jen was going to make some fun for herself.

He idly watched while Vera handed Gwen a shell. “Can you hear the ocean?” She asked.

Gwen’s eyes widened a bit at hearing. “Loooserrr.” In a low-pitched tone. “Loooserrr.”

She turned to see Jen who was Ghostfreak turn visible while giving a creepy laugh. “Jen?”

“Uh are you sure you should be that form here? You might give Vera a heart-attack.” Barry said a bit nervously as the woman was nearing her 70’s by this point.

“I’m bored.” Ghostfreak hissed out sounding like she was trying not to pout. “How can I not do this? Don’t you know that all heroes have a dark side?”

Okay that sounded a bit off for Jen and Barry wondered if Zs’Skayr was showing himself sooner.

A bit worried by that train of thought, Barry spoke up. “Can I come with you? I’m a little bored myself.”

Gwen gave him a scandalized look while Jen chuckled darkly. “I’ll meet you outside.” She said fading through the wall but not before giving a mocking wave to Gwen. “See ya, wouldn’t want to be ya.”

As soon as Ghostfreak disappeared, Barry gave Gwen a worried look. “Did something seem off with her?” He asked hoping he was just imagining it.

“She’s a dweeb, something is always off with her.” Gwen said with a frown, although she had to admit that was a bit strange before she looked at Barry. “And what’s with you encouraging her in this.”

“More like wanting to keep an eye on her as I want to make sure Jen doesn’t get into too much trouble.” Barry told her and Gwen gave a nod of agreement at his reasoning.

Trouble did seem to follow her around.

So he looked at Max who was still talking to Vera. “Hey is it alright if Jen and I go outside while the sun’s out?”

“Huh oh sure just stay close.” Max told him looking from him to the bathroom door and guessing what she did.

Giving a nod, Barry made it out to see Ghostfreak appear right in his face nearly making him scream in surprise. “What took so long?” She asked a bit annoyed at having to wait while she had a time limit.

“Had to tell Mr. Tennyson I was heading outside,” Barry said with Ghostfreak giving a nod. “So what’s the plan?”

Truthfully he was a bit nervous, not about Jen but about the form she took here.

If Ghostfreak did escape now they would have time to prepare as the sun was still up but Barry doesn’t have a plan for if he did escape sooner.

“There has to be something fun to do around here.” Jen backed up with Barry barely resisting the urge to sigh in relief while she looked around, her one eye widening at seeing a Golf Cart.

Moments later, people stared as Barry sat in the back of the Golf Cart as it was seemingly driving itself.

“What? You’re acting like you've never seen a car drive itself.” Barry said as if this was normal trying not to chuckle.

This was childish but it was fun.

All of a sudden the cart stopped much to Barry’s confusion before he smelled apples in the air with cinnamon making him look to see Ghostfreak taking form right in front of some Apple Pie setting in the window.

“Jen.” Barry groaned about to get up to stop her but Ghostfreak flew back looking pretty freaked out. “What happened?”

“I’m not stealing any pies here, Ninja Old People made it.” She said making Barry blink.

“Ninja Old People?”

“Exactly.” Ghostfreak began to drive the Golf Cart again, in an attempt to save face right before the sprinklers came on when Vera’s neighbor was driving by as he let out a scream and nearly crashed into them dodging it, with a scared look. “Okay that was strange.”

“This coming from the shape-shifting superhero?” Barry asked with a raised brow. “Are we following him?”

“Of course, I’m curious about what Mr. Friendly is up to.”

They made it in time to see the man stretch his legs to go over a gate to the dump, surprising Ghostfreak while Barry had to make himself looked shocked.

“Stay here, I’ll go check it out.” Ghostfreak told him as she took off.

“Wait you could change back at any moment.” Barry tried to say but she was gone with him groaning before he slid into the driver’s seat and got ready to take off.

Moments later he saw the red flash and then Jen screaming as she was climbing the fence after an inhuman roar sounded from where the old guy probably was.

The man wasn’t even attempting to hide now as he cleared the gate with Jen nearly at the Golf Cart, the girl looking surprised to see Barry ready to go. “Get in.”

“You know how to drive that?!” She asked jumping in right as Barry took off, swerving to try and make it to the next road while the old man was chasing after them.

“I saw you.” Barry lied to hide that he knew how to drive cars.

Jen blinked at that. “I was invisible-,” She stopped when she looked back to see the old man getting closer. “Step on it!”

“This is as fast as it goes, we’re in a Golf Cart not a Sports Car!” Barry snapped right as the man’s hands reached and grabbed the top of the Cart. “Oi, get your own!”

“What kind of vitamins are these freaky old people taking?!” Jen asked, grabbing a Golf Ball from the bag and throwing it, nailing the guy in the eye but he didn’t even flinch.

“I don’t know but I’m not going to lie, I want some.” Barry said thinking it would be amazing to move that well at that age. “Man why couldn’t we play something like soccer instead of following the crazy old guy?!”

“You play soccer?” Jen looked surprised by that as she had a soccer ball in the RV.

“No, I’m just listing various things we could’ve done!” Barry cried out when the man managed to land on the hood of the Cart. “Please tell me you can go Four Arms-heck I would take Heatblast at this moment too.”

“Can’t, the watch has to charge.” Jen said with Barry muttering about stupid drawbacks to her power.

‘ _ Okay, what was their weakness? _ ’ Barry tried to think in this situation, not really his strong point while Jen grabbed a golf club to hit the man’s arms away as he tried to grab them.

Then he remembered how the man reacted to the sprinkler system. “That’s it!”

“You have something?” Jen asked as Barry made a U-Turn heading right for the on Sprinkler System. “What are you doing?!”

“Showing this old man the best way to beat Summer Heat!” Barry said to her.

Good lord he really was starting to do puns, although he actually liked that one.

The man gave a hysterical scream when he saw where they were going and jumped off right as soon as both Jen and Barry drove in there looking soaked to the bone after a few seconds.

“Okay, what just happened?” Jen asked a bit stupefied at the man screaming as he ran off.

“Knew it, they can’t stand water.” Barry cheered with a fist pump happy that he managed to remember in time.

“Right when Mr. Friendly tried to steer clear of the Sprinklers the first time,” Jen realized, thinking back to that. “Nicely done.”

“Thanks, we should go get Max and Gwen though.”

* * *

They made it back to the house right as the sun was beginning to go down. “Grandpa!” Jen called out surprising them. “Gwen!”

“Ssh, your Aunt Vera is in bed.” Max hushed her.

Jen looked confused. “Seriously? It’s like six-thirty.”

“That’s not important, we have a very serious problem with that creepy neighbor being some kind of ooze monster-or Alien at this point I’m ready to believe anything.” Barry said before Jen could use her explanation.

Max blinked and cupped his chin at hearing that while Gwen looked a little annoyed. “Seriously? Can’t we get one normal day in?”

“Hey don’t blame me, I wasn’t expecting for that to happen.” Jen snapped before an excited smirk came across her face. “I say I go Four Arms and we check out his apartment.”

“Or we could just get the water guns as he seemed to have a bad reaction to the sprinklers.” Barry commented as he doesn’t see how Four Arms would work against something like the Limaxes.

As Barry said that though, Max had a pretty good idea of what they were up against. “Gwen you still have your water gun?” He asked, making it look like he was taking what he said in consideration instead of letting on about his past experience as a Plumber.

“I’ll get it filled.” Gwen said before looking at Jen. “I’m not trusting you with one though.”

“Hey.” Jen pouted a bit.

“You have the watch and you’re pouting about a water gun?” Barry asked in slight disbelief.

“... It’s the principle of it.”

“Wow a three-syllable word.” Gwen said with a grin earning a slight glare from Jen.

* * *

Searching Marty’s place didn’t really do any good, something that Barry expected as the next morning Gwen, Jen and Barry were in the kitchen the former making a cup of coffee for Vera while Jen was going through the fridge to get some breakfast.

“Prune Juice, Prune Juice and oh look more Prune Juice.” Jen commented while Barry walked in his hair looking extremely messy carrying the water gun. “What’s with old people and prune juice?”

Barry just looked at her while rubbing his eyes tiredly. “What’s with you and complaining?” He asked tiredly.

Jen gave him a look for that. “What’s with you?” She asked with Barry yawning. “And what’s with the water gun?”

“Just didn’t sleep that well,” Barry answered her. “As for this? I’m keeping it with me until we leave.”

More like wide awake in fear just in case one of the Limax decide to try and kidnap him.

… What? He wasn’t taking any chances because him being here definitely would’ve changed things to where it was possible.

“Morning Aunt Vera,” Gwen said, seeing the older woman enter the room. “How’d you sleep?”

“Just… Fine,” Vera said in a monotone voice as she walked a bit robotically. “How about you?”

Jen had no chance when Vera began to pull her cheeks a bit harder than usual, leaving for her to try and escape while Barry took a step back knowing what was going on.

“I made you some coffee.” Gwen said with a smile approaching Vera holding a tray with a cup of water and coffee before tripping, the contents shattering on the floor a puddle heading straight for Vera who jumped over it and did a perfect split in the air.

“Clean it up! Clean it up right now!” Vera shouted in a panic with Gwen looking wide-eyed while Jen’s jaw dropped.

“S-Sorry.” Gwen said with Barry quickly grabbing the water gun he kept in his room the other night and aimed it at Vera, pumping it. “Barry what are you-?”

She was cut off when Barry hit ‘Vera’ with the water making her cry out as her form changed much to their surprise. “Jen! Watch! Now!” Barry shouted in a fit of panic.

Jen quickly activated the watch. “Four Arms here we go!” She slammed the faceplate only to frown as instead of Four Arms she was Ripjaws. “Oh come on.”

Deciding she could work with this, Ripjaws lunged at the Limax using her jaws to bite into it, nearly gagging from the taste before the Limax sent her into the ceiling and slammed her right through the window.

Snapping out of her shock, Gwen quickly grabbed the spray nozzle and aimed it at the Limax, spraying her until she was nothing but a puddle.

“What was that?!” Gwen asked while Ripjaws came back through the window gasping for air due to the summer heat, leaving for the girl to spray the alien fish.

“Thanks.” Ripjaws muttered with Barry sighing.

Maybe with that done they wouldn’t have to worry about Max being kidnapped in the middle of his walk?

It was a slim chance but it was there.

“That would be the creature Marty became so either we just solved the problem or there are more,” Barry said, checking the water gun to see that he used up all the water in it. “And since Jen made a mention of a Ninja Old Lady the other day I’m going with the latter.”

“So what happened to the real Aunt Vera?” Gwen asked in worry while Barry shrugged, not wanting to let out that he knew.

“Truth be told I’m worried about what we’ll say if she sees the damages.” Barry said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Did not think about that.”

“We’ll worry about that later,” Ripjaws said shaking her head, the heat getting to her again. “Where’s Grandpa?”

“Didn’t he say something about an early morning walk before we went to bed?” Barry asked curiously while Gwen sprayed Ripjaws again to avoid her suffocating due to being a fish. “... We should probably think about keeping water at all times just in case that watch turns you into Ripjaws.”

“Probably a good idea.” Gwen agreed thinking about what would happen if they were in the Desert and that happened.

* * *

The three of them waited for the watch to change Jen back before heading out, taking care to bring water bottles and fill up the water guns. “So where do you think Max is at?” Barry asked hoping they would run into him while he was on a walk.

“No clue but right now we should head towards that trap door near the dumpster.” Jen commented, the kids sneaking through an alley, hugging the wall when two old people passed by.

“Aliens, mutated animals, slimy ooze monsters,” Gwen muttered, still upset that her hopes for this being a normal day were shot down with extreme prejudice. “Why is it that ever since you found that watch you became a magnet for the weird?”

“Why is it that you always seem to complain when something fun is happening?” Jen returned, earning a scandalized look from her cousin.

“Fun? I don’t see anything fun about this, something bad could’ve happened to Aunt Vera!”

Not wanting any of the Limax’s to find them, Barry quickly got between them. “Okay seriously you two need to find a way to get along without arguing.” He said in disbelief.

Sure he knew from the show that they never got along that well in the beginning but it wasn’t this bad.

He looked at Jen. “Gwen’s right about your Aunt Vera being in danger, and not just her but whoever else they’re impersonated.” He said making her look a bit chastened before turning to Gwen. “I get that you want to do something normal for once but that won’t be an option if we don’t stop them, so please no arguing while we’re in the middle of a crisis.”

“Guys? What’s going on?” The three turned to see Max walking towards them.

“Grandpa.” Jen looked relieved at seeing him before Barry frowned.

“Hold up.” He said taking the water gun out. “How are we sure you’re really Max?”

“He’s right.” Gwen agreed, not so sure herself.

Jen hesitated on that and that was all that ‘Max’ needed to stretch his arms to reach for her before Gwen fired her water gun.

“Hands off my dweeb of a cousin.” Gwen commented with a frown while Jen glared before seeing the watch recharged.

Just in time because the screams the Limax impersonating Max was beginning to draw in the other ones. “Is the whole town replaced?” Jen asked in concern, activating the watch.

“Seems that way,” Barry gulped nervously. “I think we’re going to need a lot more water.”

While he was still nervous, Barry thinks he’s starting to get used to this type of stuff now.

Not wasting anymore time, Jen slammed her hand on the watch changing into Wildmutt.

“You chose dog breath?!” Gwen asked in disbelief while Wildmutt snarled before Barry blinked as Wildmutt bucked her head under his legs to get him on her back and used one of her arms to do the same with Gwen, taking off in the process the two hanging on for dear life as Wildmutt jumped over the Limax’s using her claws to scale a house, jumping from roof to roof.

“I see the dumpster!” Barry shouted the place where they met ‘Marty’ coming into view.

Landing next to the dumpster, Wildmutt grabbed it and tossed it into the streets right into the oncoming Limax’s to force them back before snarling at Gwen and Barry.

“Got it,” Gwen slid off and began to unlatch the trapdoor before pausing. “That’s scary.”

“What?” Barry asked, staying on Wildmutt as he aimed the water gun and fired at a Limax through the metal fence making it back up.

“I’m starting to speak mutt.”

Barry gave a snort while Wildmutt growled at her before the trap door was opened.

Grabbing Gwen again, Wildmutt jumped down the trapdoor making both Gwen and Barry scream in fear before Wildmutt used her claws in the cavern wall to slow their descent.

“Ugh does the expression look before you leap mean anything to you?” Gwen muttered feeling a little sick to her stomach.

“I think that’s the least of our problems,” Barry commented looking straight up with the Limax’s crawling down the cavern walls like something from the Exorcist. “As if they weren’t creepy enough already.”

“Move it,” Gwen told Wildmutt right as the shapeshifting heroine took off, Barry nearly falling off when Gwen reached back to grab his wrist. “Got you.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Gwen said with Wildmutt coming to a stop at a fork in the cavern. “Man this tunnel must go through the entire complex.”

The two slid off of Wildmutt’s back with Barry checking his supply of water. “Still which way do we go?” He asked, looking curious. “Creepy hallway number one or creepy hallway number two?”

Gwen went to answer only for Wildmutt to snarl and bite two tendril-like arms that shot towards the two, pulling to send ‘Max’ flying past them into the wall.

Raising the water gun to fire, Barry nearly crapped himself when the Limax moved quick and knocked it away before Wildmutt got between it and him, Gwen moving firing her own to make it back up while getting to behind her cousin.

Wildmutt lunged forward with a snarl only for ‘Max’ to grab her by the head and slam her into the ground, making the floor crack but Gwen made it back off before he could do more damage while Barry ran towards his water gun.

“Come on you wouldn’t hurt old Grandpa would you?” The Limax asked in Max’s voice making a recovering Wildmutt hesitate with Gwen running out of water.

“Newsflash slimy, you’re not Max!” Barry called out with a grin holding the water gun before spraying the Limax down giving Jen enough time to tackle him into the wall where he was buried in debris.

‘ _ Should I be worried that I’m not being affected by killing these things? _ ’ Barry couldn’t help but think as the Limax that impersonated Vera was no doubt dead and he wasn’t sure if they just killed the one impersonating Max.

He had no doubt that neither Jen or Gwen realized it due to their young age and he wasn’t going to bring it up.

While that thought was a bit worrying, Barry put it in the back of his mind for the moment thinking he should probably ask Paradox the next time he saw the time walker before seeing Wildmutt stiffened, the gills on the side of her neck twitching while Gwen got back on her back.

“What’s wrong?” Gwen asked right as Wildmutt took off.

Eyes widening, Barry gave chase despite how Wildmutt easily got out of sight. “Hey wait up!” He called running after them.

Thankfully they didn’t get too far because Barry heard a loud crash before seeing a flash of red light coming from around a corner showing that the watch timed out.

“Hey freak show, what do I look like? A crash test dummy?” Gwen asked annoyed, wiping dust off of her clothes right as Barry caught up panting.

“And did you seriously just leave me to chase after you on foot?” Barry asked, trying to catch his breath.

Jen however began to walk forward in thought. “Before I changed back I picked up a weird scent this way.” She said with a frown.

“Weird scent or no the watch is on recharge mode.” Barry reminded her while filling up the water gun with a bottle of water, passing another to Gwen to do the same.

Then a thought came to him.

“Hang on was the slimeball impersonating Vera trying to dodge the water or the coffee this morning?” Barry asked curiously.

“Not sure does it really matter?” Jen asked looking at Barry before Gwen picked up on his train of thought.

“Wait, are you suggesting that these things aren’t just weak to water?” Gwen asked with Barry giving a nod.

“They could be weak to anything that’s liquid and if I remember correctly Stinkfly shoots liquid,” Barry said with Jen blinking a grin going across her face before it turned into a grimace. “What’s wrong?”

“Knowing my luck the watch will turn me into Gray Matter instead of the one we need,” Jen commented, looking at the still red watch. “I just don’t understand why it does that.”

Barry gave a shrug finding that a bit odd himself.

Maybe it was a bug in the prototype? Then again the same thing happened with the Ultimatrix and that new Omnitrix Ben got in Omniverse so it can’t be that-.

Barry went quiet when he thought of something and slowly looked at Jen. “How hard do you slam your hand on that watch?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Jen asked curiously.

“I have a slight theory but I could be wrong, just next time lightly press the faceplate of that watch down instead of slamming a hand on it.” Barry suggested.

It was possible that from the force she used when changing into an alien made the faceplate shift enough to another form instead of the one she chose.

“Uh okay?” Jen didn’t look like she got it, but figured it wouldn’t really hurt to see why he suggested that.

“Guys,” Gwen said as she walked ahead because she heard something. “You might want to see this.”

Exchanging confused glances the two walked to see the end of the tunnel with a small drop where they saw a large cavern with a purple and green spaceship on the ground surrounded by hundreds of pods.

“Looks like we found the mothership.” Barry commented looking at Jen. “The watch recharged yet?”

“Not yet.”

“I guess stealth it is.” Barry muttered not exactly sure how that would work.

Thankfully it looked like there were no guards with the three walking around the pods, looking ready to hide if anyone came through. “They have the whole town podded up down here.” Gwen said, seeing a lot of faces that the Limax’s disguised themselves as. “But why?”

“Grandpa!” Jen’s voice brought their attention to the brunette as she tugged on the outer layer of the pod before it burst open releasing some sort of gas with Max falling out.

“W-what?” Max muttered tiredly pushing himself to his knees. “I-I was out for a walk and… What happened?”

“You want the long story or the short summary?” Barry quipped with a relieved smile while Jen ran to open another pod.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” They all turned to see Marty with other Limax’s behind him. “I knew you two kids would be trouble the moment you followed me to the dumpster yesterday.”

“Well you’re not me.” Jen replied backing up with Gwen and Barry aiming their water guns.

“And we’re kids, trouble is kind of our forte.” Barry said looking at Jen who looked at her watch to see it light up green. ‘ _ Thank goodness. _ ’

“Then how about we take care of you little troublemakers.” Marty said with the Limax’s now showing their true forms.

“As confused as I am I think I can wait for you kids to fill me in.” Max said the four of them backed up, looking around with narrowed eyes. ‘ _ Limax’s, should’ve guessed especially with the heat here. _ ’

Max blamed himself for being rusty due to retirement.

Gwen ended up touching the spaceship as it opened up. “Guys!” She called out making them turn to see the inside showing even more pods.

“Come on.” Max said running in there with the three kids while ‘Marty’ panicked.

“Get them, we can’t let them out.” ‘Marty’ ordered the others. “And get the other pods on board, they’ve been marinating long enough.”

“Marinating?” Max asked, surprised as this was something he didn’t know about the Limax’s.

“They went from creepy to terrifying now.” Barry muttered looking sick to his stomach while Gwen gasped.

“They have Aunt Vera in here.”

Narrowing her eyes, Jen turned the watch on. “I knew something smelt bad with you slimeballs.” She said turning it to Stinkfly about ready to slam her hand down before remembering what Barry suggested and gently pushed it down.

A second later Stinkfly stood in her place. “Hey it worked.” She commented before glaring at the Limax’s and shot the stink juice at them, hitting two of them to where they began to melt. “And so did that!”

Seeing how Stinkfly had it covered, Max, Gwen and Barry began to move the pods off of the ship one at a time-or two in Max’s case.

“Man this’ll take forever.” Barry muttered having trouble moving a pod.

“Just keep moving, we can’t let anyone get taken.” Max said seriously with Barry giving a nod.

Meanwhile Stinkfly seemed to be holding her own, even more so when the remaining Limax seemed to fuse into a bigger one that could take a few wet hits as she flew around their strikes and tendrils.

“Too slow.” Stinkfly taunted, spinning around her tail slicing right through one tendril before firing four shots of the stink juice at the Limax making it cry out in pain. “You might be tough but you made a big target by doing this.”

Then the giant Limax moved quick enough to slam a tendril right at her head touching the Omnitrix symbol where it glowed yellow for a second as she was sent flying right into the ceiling, thankfully missing the stalactites before one of her eyes saw a water pipe right as the tendril wrapped around her, pulling her down.

“We don’t know what you are but we’ll squash you like the bug you turned into,” The Limax began to apply pressure with Stinkfly grimacing while the Limax then saw what the others were doing with the pods. “No!”

That was all the distraction that Stinkfly needed as she aimed her eyes and shot the stink goo at the pipe, the melting kind to where the pipe burst raining water down on the giant Limax making it writhe in agony.

“Sorry, you looked like you could use a drink.” Stinkfly quipped as she crashed landed into the ground due to the water making her wings too wet to fly.

“Jen you alright?” Max called out with them managing to get the last of the pods off of the ship right as the giant Limax dove it’s way into the ship with it closing right as Barry and Gwen barely got out after making sure there were no other pods on board.

“I’m good Grandpa.” Stinkfly promised the watch beeping while the ship took off, crashing through the ceiling.

Watching the Limax fly off, Max sighed. “We should get them all back to their Condo’s so they’ll think they never left.”

“That could take hours.” Gwen said looking tired while Stinkfly grinned right as she changed back with the watch in the red.

“Give me a few moments and I’ll have XLR8 help out.”

* * *

Thankfully despite the whole confusion with some of the retired elders wondering how the time flew by from when they were captured, most of them didn’t really question too much about what happened and the next morning everyone was in front of the house with Max giving Vera a hug.

“Now don’t be strangers Max,” Vera said with a smile. “And stay safe on the road.”

“I will.” Max promised with a chuckle before Gwen walked forward, giving Vera a hug.

“Bye Aunt Vera.” Gwen said with Vera giving a laugh and returning the hug, not pinching her cheeks for once. “It was nice seeing you.”

“Same to you Gwen, have fun with the rest of your Summer.” Vera said turning to Jen who had her hands in her pocket. “I’m sorry there wasn’t any excitement for you Jen, you must’ve been bored to tears.”

“Actually I had a lot of fun.” Jen said with a smile. “And it’s nice to see family, especially when we don’t see you that much.”

In the background, Barry smirked knowing where she got that from.

Vera smiled sadly and hugged Jen for saying that. “Oh look at you being so mature, you kids grow up so fast.”

Jen grimaced as the hug kind of hurt.

“Have fun on the road and good luck dealing with those aliens you were telling me about.” Vera said, releasing Jen who blinked, not expecting that.

“You’re… Kidding, right?” She asked hesitantly.

Vera just gave a slight chuckle. “Of course.” She said watching Jen enter the RV with Gwen and Max while Barry stood outside.

“It was nice meeting you ma’am.” Barry said to be polite before Vera shook her head.

“You can call me Vera, alright Barry?” Vera said with a smile.

“Alright… Vera.”

“And here, I saw how much you enjoyed my Gelatin Mold yesterday so I made some for the road.” She said handing the blonde a dish full of the stuff. “Good luck finding your memories.”

Barry tensed. “Max told you?” He asked with Vera giving a nod before she stood up.

“You take care of my brother alright?”

The way she said it made Barry blink thinking for a split second that Vera somehow knew before deciding it was impossible as he walked into the RV waving with Jen and Gwen while Max drove off.

“So you’re seriously going to eat that stuff?” Jen asked seeing Barry place it in the fridge.

“Why not? Food is food no matter what it is.” Barry said with a shrug.

With that said he sat down in his usual place with the same thing going on.

Gwen got on her laptop to surf the internet while Jen grabbed her game system to play some Sumo Slammers.

It was also pretty quiet which made Barry smile and relax a bit more.

Pretty soon he fell asleep, happy to have time to rest.

**_To Be Continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are done with the fourth episode of the Ben 10 series and yes Jen now has the Limax in the Omnitrix. Not only that but this chapter showed a lot of change from Canon, like I said the changes are gradual but this one showed how different things can be with Barry tagging along here as his existence in this world is already causing a butterfly effect.
> 
> That and Barry is beginning to get used to the weirdness that’s beginning to surround him now, enough to where he won’t be paralyzed by fear or his mind trying to comprehend what’s going on.


End file.
